


DBZ X Reader Collection

by Vegeta_Is_My_Master



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Father/Son Incest, Foursome - F/M/M/M, GohanXReader, GokuXReader, GotenXReaderXGohan, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PiccoloXReader, PiccoloXReaderXGohan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Son-cest, Stranger Sex, Super Saiyan, Things are starting to get weird here, Threesome - F/M/M, TrunksXReader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, VegetaXReader, VegetaXReaderXTrunks, YamchaXReader, fangirl's fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_Is_My_Master/pseuds/Vegeta_Is_My_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much going down a list of all DBZ Characters. PWP mostly, readerXcharacter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GokuXReader

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest the next Character! I'm pretty much just starting with my favorites!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is training you and things become a little heated when he shows you a new move....

His large calloused hands caress your sides as you lean against him, trying to catch your breath. His training was hard, harder than you had anticipated when you accepted his help. But if you were going to get stronger, then you would have to endure it.  
“You’ve gotten a lot better (y/n)!” he exclaims, his lop-sided grin infectious. You can’t help but smile up at him, especially when he’s this enthusiastic.  
His hands fall away, leaving you with an empty feeling. You love when he touches you, and he does it often. He always puts his hands on you; on your back after you finish training, on your side as you walk with him, even your hair when he’s talking to you about what you will be learning that day. He can’t help but run his fingers through your (h/c) hair as he talks.  
You wonder if he’s just a touchy-feely type of person, or if there’s more to it than that.  
You sigh as he goes into demonstrating a new move, feeling the warmth his hands brought leave your body as he gets to work.  
“Like this (y/n)!” he exclaims, grabbing your arm and turning you around so that your back is against his chest. His hands run up your arms, taking your hands in his as he positions them. He takes his foot and gently kicks your feet apart, his knee resting between your legs.  
His breath tickles against your ear as he leans in, his head resting next to yours.  
“Slowly pull your energy out...” he whispers, entwining his fingers in yours as he spreads open your palms. You do as he says, feeling your energy rise.  
“Now push it out, but only a little at a time.”  
As you concentrate on his task, you feel something bump against your backside, something hard.  
Your eyes widen and your Ki flickers as you realize just what it is poking against you. Goku chuckles against your ear.  
“You’re not paying attention (y/n)….. Try again.”  
He must not even realize that you know. Feeling desire pool in you lower half, you decide what you should do. Should you ignore it and continue training? Or should you push him a little?  
Smirking slightly, you push your hips back just a little, feeling him stiffen. His hands tighten around yours, but that’s all.  
Pouting slightly, you want a better response.  
Rotating your hips, you feel his breath catch. Pushing yourself flush against him, you tighten your thighs around his knee, grinding back against his hardness just a little.  
His moan makes you bite your lip as the wild urge to giggle bubbles forth. You just made the most powerful being you know moan like some horny schoolboy.  
His hands grab your hips suddenly, pressing you against his own.  
“You’re playing with fire, (y/n)……” he growls in your ear, making you gasp softly. You moan as he thrusts against you, feeling his fingers dig into your flesh. You raise your arm back, entwining your fingers in his messy hair, tugging slightly.  
“Don’t care...” you moan as his fingers slid down your abdomen to your clit, rubbing against the fabric of your jeans as he pleasures you. His lips ghost over you neck, his teeth scraping across the skin teasingly.  
“Are you sure?” is his reply, his voice rough. You feel his breath quicken against your skin, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his fingers tease your already soaking core.  
You push away, turning to face him, you (e/c) eyes darkened with desire.  
“Yes.”  
He hesitates just a second before smashing his lips against yours. His fingers tangle in your hair as he pulls you closer, pressing you against him. His tongue glides across your bottom lip and you open your mouth to him, letting him dominate the kiss.  
You have dreamed about doing this for so long now that feeling his body against yours as you kiss is almost enough to bring you over the edge. His hands move down your body, going to the button of your pants, popping it loose. He pulls them open and you shake your hips, letting them fall to the ground.  
He breaks the kiss, looking down at your body.  
“We need to go somewhere… we can’t – we can’t stay here, out in the open like this…” he whispers roughly. Grabbing you around the waist, he transports the two of you away.  
You stumble when you land, and he holds tighter, keeping you upright. Looking around, the place he took you seems familiar, but you can’t place it. It’s a cave of sorts, light by a few holes that show the outside. The sound of rushing water fills your ears, and you turn, seeing water cascading down in front of the entrance.  
Seeing the look on your face, he grins sheepishly, pulling you over to a makeshift bed at the back wall, letting you set down as he pulls your boots off, tossing your pants along with them on the floor.  
“You remember this place?” he asks, his calloused hands running up your thighs as he grasps the waist band of your panties. You lift your hips, letting him take them off as well.  
“I – I think so,” you say, thinking hard.  
Then it hits you.  
This was where you had met him. You had just figured out your ability to use your Ki and you had taken a trip out into the mountains to see what all you could do with it. You chose this place because of the waterfall, because its sound gave you peace. And then he appeared, hovering in the air above you, smiling down with so much happiness that you couldn’t be afraid of him.  
You had never been under the waterfall though.  
He had told you not to venture in there, that there was nothing in here except for rocks and water.  
“Why did you tell me not to come here?” you ask, grabbing his hands before he could pull your shirt over your head. He ducks his head, a blush coming over his face. Finally raising his head, he looks you in the eye, smiling shyly.  
“Because…. This is where I come to t-think about y-you,” he stutters out, making your heart skip a beat. “When we spar and I’m – I’m –“he breaks off, his face turning red with embarrassment.  
You lean in and kiss him softly, urging him on.  
“When you what?”  
He chuckles nervously.  
“When I-I’m – when I w-want y-you so bad it h-hurts…” he finally says, “I come h-here to t-take care of-“  
You cut him off with a kiss, sliding your fingers into his hair to pull him closer. His hands work your shirt up and you break away long enough for him to pull it over your head and toss it to the floor. Your bra follows, and then he leans back, his hands moving to your breasts, cupping them and running his thumbs over your hardened nipples.  
“(Y/N), you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this…” he whispers, making you shudder with desire. He leans forward, his hot mouth closing over your right nipple, causing you to arch your back up to him. His other hand is busy teasing the left one, making it stiffen even more under his touch. He moves his sinful tongue to it, lavishing it with attention as well. Pressing your breasts together, his tongue laps against both of them, making you cry out, his name rolling off your tongue as desire shoots through your body.  
Pushing you back against the bed, his mouth moves down your body, his tongue coming out to tease your fevered flesh as he moves lower and lower. You feel his breath against your stomach before he dips his tongue down into your navel, making you squirm beneath him.  
With a quiet chuckle, he moves on, his lips leaving soft kisses as he moves closer to your core. His tongue traces the outside of your slit, making you scream when it slides in, languidly caressing your clit.  
“Goku!”  
He moans loudly, muffling the sound against you as his mouth explores you. Lifting your legs over his shoulders, he slides his tongue inside your opening, using the sinful muscle to tease more and more juices from you. You cry out as his index fingers slips inside, replacing his tongue. His lips move back up to your clit, sucking gently on the tightened bud as he adds another finger, stretching you.  
You can’t even move. Your mouth is open in a silent cry of pleasure, unable to force the sound out as pleasure pours over you. Finally finding your voice, it’s his name that rolls off your tongue as you scream out. Hips bucking against his greedy mouth, you feel your orgasm coming.  
Waves of pleasure wash over you as you succumb, your nectar overflowing and pouring down his fingers. He pulls them from you, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean of your essence.  
He slowly crawls up your body, positioning himself between your still shaking legs, wrapping them around his waist. Your breathing is starting to slow back down again as he leans in for another kiss, this time coaxing your tongue into his mouth as he sucks on it. Your moans are swallowed as the kiss deepens, and he pushes his hardened arousal into you slowly. Your cries are muffled as he stretches you, your hands grasping his shoulders, digging your nails into his back. It hurts so much, but he keeps kissing you, drawing your mind away from the pain. Finally coming to rest as all of him slides inside, he gives you a moment, breaking the kiss as he moans deeply.  
“It’s so tight…” he moans, his eyes closing tightly. He pants above you, trying to hold back his own release before he even gets started.  
You sigh quietly as you finally adjust around his size, loving the feeling of being filled by him. He grins slyly down at you, his hips thrusting forward gently, making you whimper.  
“You want this?” he teases, sliding in and out of you slowly. You moan, digging your heels into his backside, trying to push him further, but he holds back.  
“Please…” you whimper, making his eyes fill with want. “Please… I need you so much….”  
He speeds up, his thrusts becoming harder. You can’t hold back the deep moan that escapes from you lips, your head falling back against the pillow. It feels so good that you begin to wonder if it’s even real. He dips down, his lips closing over you exposed throat, a deep growl coming from him. You whimper even louder, knowing he wants to dominate you.  
He grasps the back of your knees, lifting your hips up to meet his thrusts. At this new angle, he hits the spot inside of you that makes you see stars, and has you clawing his back. Your cries reverberate around the cave, mingling with his animalistic growls. Letting go of your throat, he pushes your legs back, bending you in half almost as he pistons his cock in and out.  
“You like that? Who else can make you feel this good?” he growls at you, pulling a submissive whimper from your lips.  
“N-No one!” you cry out. He slams into you harder.  
“Who makes you feel likes this (y/n)?? Say it!” he growls out with each thrust. You can’t even move at this point, laying there limply as he brings you closer and closer to release.  
“You!” you scream, making him slam in again.  
“Who?? Say it!!”  
“GOKU!!!”  
Your orgasm hits you hard, making your entire body seize up. Your slickened walls clamp down on his cock, making him lose his rhythm. His leans over you, moaning loudly as you pull him over the edge, his hot seed filling you so much that it pours out of you. His body shakes as he comes down, both of you trembling in the afterglow.  
He lets your legs go gently before leaning in to kiss you, his hands cradling your face. Wrapping yourself around him, you pull him down against your body, not wanting to let this feeling go.  
But he finally moves away, making your breath hitch as he pulls out. He moves to your side, pulling you against him.  
“I think we need to work on this technique some more, (y/n)… I’d say at least a few times a day… everyday…” he chuckles.  
You give a snort of laughter, burying your face in the crook of his neck.  
Oh yes… this is one move you want to learn everything about, no matter how long it takes.


	2. GohanXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan volunteers to tutor you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GohanXReader
> 
> If you have a suggestion, please leave it in the comments!!

You glared at the clock on the wall, willing it to go faster  
Today had been the most horrible day of your life. Not only had you started at your new school, you’re teacher also thought that you were a lazy troublemaker. You didn’t know the answers to his test and when he asked why you hadn’t thought to open a book before coming to his class, you got mad at him for calling you out and smarted off.  
Now you were labeled a delinquent.  
The bell finally rang, but before you or anyone else could get up from your seats, he told you all to be quiet.  
“Since (y/n) doesn’t know how things are ran at this school, I’d like for one of you to take the time to teach her a few things. Any volunteers?” he asked, making your face burn in humiliation.  
There was a titter of laughter across the room, making you hide your face. You thought that no one was going to say anything, when suddenly someone in the back spoke.  
“I-I’ll help her, sir.”  
You turn to see a boy with black, spiky hair setting against the back wall. Next to him is a small, slim girl with black pigtails, who is glaring at you. The boy gives you a shy smile, a blush creeping across his face.  
“Alright, Gohan. I expect her to know our rules and schedules by Monday. Also, see how far along she is in her math and writing.” The teacher says, waving his hand towards you. You scowl at him once more before he dismisses the class.  
As you gather your things, you hear Gohan and the other girl arguing quietly behind you. You turn to see her hands go to her hips as she glares at him.  
“I still don’t see why you had to volunteer!” she hisses at him. Gohan shakes his head, looking at her in disappointment.  
“Because she’s new, Videl! I want to help her out!”   
With that, he turns his back on her and makes his way over to you. He gives you a smile as you pick up your bag and sling it over your shoulder.  
“Sorry about Professor Larson,” he says, “He’s a real pain sometimes. But I don’t mind helping you. It took me a while to get that hand of everything when I first started here as well!”  
You chuckle slightly, heading for the door. “So um, when you want to get together and …?” you ask. He goes ahead of you and hold the door open, letting you out.  
“Um, I have a few hours before I need to go home… We can start today and maybe meet tomorrow afternoon?” he says. You groan internally.  
Tomorrow is Saturday, one of the only days you have to just be lazy. With school and training during the week, you don’t have much time, and your father insists that Sunday is family day, leaving you Saturday to just do what you want.  
But you know it’s important, so you agree.  
As you and Gohan walk outside, he asks you where you want to go to study. Feeling that it would kill two birds with one stone, you if it would be alright to go to your dojo.  
“I have training at six, so we could study for a while and then I would already be at class, so…”  
He looks down at you, looking your body over and making you blush.  
“You’re a fighter?” he asks, sounding surprised.  
You take offense, glaring at him.  
“Yes! Why do you sound so surprised??”  
He has the decency to blush, but gives you a smile.  
“It’s not that! It’s just…” he blushes once more dropping his head. “You just don’t look like the fighting type, is all.”  
You chuckle lightly, shaking your head.  
“Well, what am I supposed to look like then?” you ask. He blushes again, smiling.  
“I-it’s just hard to imagine w-with you w-wearing your u-uniform…” he mumbles. You smirk, punching him in the shoulder lightly.  
“Please, I could mop the floor with you.” you tease, making him laugh. He shakes his head, cocking a brow smugly.  
“Well, I don’t know about that… I’m pretty strong. I know you’re training, but I’ve been fighting since I was a kid and –“  
You glare at him, feeling like he’s patronizing you.  
“So? I’ve been training since I was five! You can’t just assume you’re stronger than me! That’s – that’s just being egotistical!” you snap at him. You watch as he looks you up and down once more, biting his lip slightly.  
“Well, how about you show me what you can do?” he asks innocently.   
Too innocently.  
You look up at him, noticing the sly look in his eyes, suppressing a giggle. You decide to see just how far he’ll go with it.  
“Sure. You know somewhere we can go?” you ask. He thinks for a moment before nodding.  
“Yeah, there’s a place near my house that we can go… but it might take a bit to get there on foot…” he says. You snort, shaking your head.  
“If you’re as good a fighter as you say, then I assume you know about using Ki?” you ask, making his eyes widen.  
“Y-yeah… Why?”  
Giving him a playful smirk, you push your energy out, hovering off the ground about a foot. He grins widely, looking around before joining you.  
“We should get there in a few minutes by flying.” He says, dropping back the ground. You nod, pulling your phone out and calling your sensei, telling him that you won’t be in class today. He sounds disappointed, but excuses you, knowing that you would only miss for a good reason.  
That taken care of, Gohan tells you to follow him.  
He leads you down the street to an alley behind a small noddle shop on the edge of the city, pulling you behind the building.  
“We can take off from here so we don’t start a panic,” he chuckles. You both take off into the air, zooming towards the countryside.  
…  
You can’t believe how beautiful it is out here, away from the city. You had only lived in large, populated areas your whole life and this was the first time you had ever been near the mountains. He led the way across fields and hills, right towards the large mountain that loomed before you.  
He grins over at you, pointing ahead to a small clearing, nestled at the bottom of the mountain.  
“That the place, (y/n)!” he calls over the wind. He starts to descend and you follow, landing down in a small meadow.   
He turns to you, a wide grin on his face.  
“Let’s start with a small spar so I can see what level you’re at, alright?” he says. He pulls his outer vest off, tossing it to the ground, followed by his shoes and socks. You look down at your own uniform, knowing that there is no way you can fight in it. You decide to change into what you train in, hoping to get a reaction out of him.  
His eyes bulge as you strip off your uniform shirt, leaving you in nothing but your black sports bra. Grabbing your workout pants from your bag, you pull them on under your skirt before pulling it off as well. Looking up at him with a grin, you shake your head.  
“What?”  
He’s almost purple from blushing so hard, his eyes glued to your chest.  
“Uhhh…” he tries, but nothing comes out. Taking pity on him, you walk over, getting into your fighting stance.  
“Ready?”  
He shakes his head, trying to clear it, falling into position. With a smirk, he take the first swing, letting you dodge it easily. You know he’s toying with you and it pisses you off. You pretend to throw a punch, catching him off guard as you swing your leg around, sending him to his knees.  
He looks up in surprise, but it’s soon replaced by a calculating smirk.  
He jumps up, moving too fast for you to see. He kicks you, knocking you back. You grin, knowing he’s finally taking you seriously.  
Swing after swing, punch after punch, you can’t seem to catch him. He moves too fast for you, and even when he’s within reach, he always side-steps you hits before they connect. You start to lose focus, being blinded by anger.  
He slams into you, knocking you to the ground. Before you can even get up, he’s on you, nestled between your legs. You go to push him off, but he grabs your hands, knocking them to the ground above your head, holding them there.  
”Do you give?” he taunts, pressing his body against yours.  
You struggle in his grip, unable to get loose.  
“No!”  
He leans down, his lips brushing against yours.  
Your breath catches and you stop struggling. Looking up into his onyx eyes, you see the desire he’s tried to hold back this whole time. You slowly wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him against you.  
His breath is ragged as he hovers above you, seeming unable to make the next move. You kiss his bottom lip, feeling a shudder go through his body. Feeling braver, you bite it gently, sucking it between your lips. His eyes widen and for the first time you feel his hardness press against you.  
You continue placing small kisses around his mouth before finally using your tongue to trace his bottom lip. His tongue tentatively joins yours before he closes the distance, covering your mouth with his.  
Your moan escapes before you can stop it, goading him on. Using one hand to hold yours, his other falls between you, shaking slightly as he explores your body. He pushes you sports bra down, releasing your breasts from their bind. His fingers brush over your nipples, causing them stiffen into tight peaks.  
Breaking the kiss, he looks down at you, almost apologetically.  
“Do you want me to stop?” he whispers, his hand still massaging you. You glare at him, shaking your head.  
“Don’t you dare leave me like this!” you growl playfully, bucking your hips up against his. He bites back a moan before chuckling.  
“I don’t think this was the kind of studying we were supposed to be doing…” he murmurers, lips going to the hollow of your neck, where he bites and sucks against your skin. You’re panting now, the feel of his fingers and mouth driving you mad.   
“Gohan…. Do something…. Anything….. Please!” you pant, fully thrusting against him now, unable to hold back. He grins smugly, letting go of your other hand and raising up. He cocks a brow, looking down at you.  
“What do you want me to do?” he reaches down, brushing his thumbs against your hard nipples, making you squirm.   
“Anything…..” you moan.  
The look he gives you sends a thrill of desire down your body.  
“Anything?”  
You nod frantically, grabbing your sports bra and pulling it over your head, tossing it to the ground beside of you. His eyes go to your chest and a small moan escapes him before he leans in, running his hot tongue over you right nipple. His hand cups your other breast, massaging it gently against his palm. You writhe beneath him, pressing yourself against his hardened length, whimpering pitifully as you try to find some sort of friction.   
He moves away suddenly, raising up and pulling his shirt off, revealing his muscled chest. Your hands come up to run over it, your fingers playing against his abs as he unbuttons his pants, pushing them down his hips.  
Your eyes widen as you take him in. You knew it would be big after feeling it against you, but it was more than you had anticipated. It bounced against his tight stomach and he reached down, grasping it to pump it slowly in his hand.  
“Are you sure you still want to do this?” he asks, his voice rough. Your hands are already at your waistband, stripping your pants off as quickly as possible. He pulls your shoes off, letting the pants slip off and tossing them over next to your bag. He reaches down, grasping your black panties and rips them off, making you cry out. Smirking slightly, he holds them up.  
“Mine.”  
He tosses them next to his clothes before turning back, his cock still in his hand. You want to him so bad, you can feel your core flood with desire. His eyes look you over, going down your body. With his other hand, he slowly runs his fingers down to your slit, letting his fingers gather your juices, dipping into your wet folds for more. His index finger slips inside of you, pulling a desperate moan from your lips.  
Keeping in time with his other hand, he begins fingering you slowly, pushing all the way in, as far as he can, making you cry out. He adds another finger, stretching you more so that you can take him. Scissoring inside of you, he hits a spot that makes you scream his name and buck your hips in time with his thrusts.  
“Are you ready, (y/n)?” he whispers, pulling his fingers out of you. You mewl at the loss, but soon feel the head of his cock press against your opening. He leans down over you, grabbing your hips to keep you still. You know he’s trying to be gentle, but right now, all you want is to be fucked, so you lift your legs knocking him off balance and making him slam into you.  
Your moan echoes around you, reverberating around the little clearing.  
His eyes are clenched shut and he gasps for air. Finally looking down at you, he gives a half-hearted glare.  
“You could have warned me!” he growls, making you shudder. You give him a coy smile, your hands gliding up his toned back to pull him down to you. Your lips capture his as your hands move down to his backside as you thrust against him.  
He takes the hint and starts moving, pulling out and plunging back in at a torturous pace. You dig your nails into his flesh, pulling a growl from him.  
“Harder…” you purr, raising your hips to meet each of his thrusts. He stops for a moment, looking down at you with hooded eyes.  
“You want me to – to let go?” he whispers, letting you push and pull his hips against you. You moan softly, tilting you head back to the ground.  
“Yes….. “  
His breath hitches, and before you can even register what’s happening, your legs are grabbed and thrown over his shoulders. He bends them forward, leaning against them as he begins ramming into you. You cry out in surprised pleasure, hands going to his shoulders to brace yourself.  
You can’t say anything. Everything that comes out of your mouth is incoherent nonsense as he pounds into you. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh hits you, making your already soaking core overflow. His groans become more drawn out, turning to loud moans as he gets faster.  
You feel yourself getting closer, your walls already beginning to tighten around his cock.  
His right hand slides between you, his fingers dipping into your slit as he begins rubbing your tightened clit. Your eyes widen, his name all you can get out as you feel your orgasm hitting you, wave after wave of pleasure sending you into oblivion.  
He lifts your hips higher, growling loudly as he rides your orgasm, letting your walls clench around him, pulling and pumping his cock until it milks all of his seed from him, spilling it in you.  
You gasp for air, your sweat-soaked body limp as he leans down, kissing you softly. His breath is coming out in pants as he tries to recover, his large hands pulling you against him as he lays on his side next to you.  
As you both calm down, he kisses you one more, brushing your hair out of your face.

You would really have to thank your professor when you went back to school Monday, as this was the best study session you had ever had…..


	3. PiccoloXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PiccoloXReader  
> Piccolo saves you from a fatal fall and there is only one way you want to repay him...

You crept closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, your camera clutched in your hands. You just had to get this shot. You had seen the little look off earlier as you hiked up the mountain and just knew that it would hold a beautiful scene.  
But your damn fear of heights was going to ruin everything.  
You finally coaxed yourself closer, holding your camera up to keep your mind from realizing you were standing at the edge. You looked around through your lens, gasping softly at the beautiful sight before you.  
You saw a river in the distance, nestled between a clearing in the forest. Feeling a giddy feeling bubble up inside of you, the prospect of getting this shot made you forget where you were standing. You took a step forward, eyes widening comically as you stepped onto thin air.  
Your scream echoed around you as you fell, your body tightening up as you prepared to fall to your death when suddenly –  
You were snatched out of the air by a pair of strong arms.  
It took you a moment to register this, and when you did, hysterical sobs poured from you. You clutched the persons shirt as you cried, shaking with fear against them. Finally calming down enough to look up, the first thing you see is a green neck.  
Green?  
It is the most beautiful color of green you have ever saw in your life. It looks so smooth that you can’t help but reach up and caress a hand over it, making the owner shiver slightly before they can stop themselves. You look up at them, gasping at the sight.  
The … man was all green. He had pointed ears and an angular face, which was covered in a light, purplish blush at the moment. He wore a white turban that covered the top of his head, making you wonder what lay under it.  
He looked down at you, his eyes narrowing.  
“What??” he barked, making you jump slightly. You gulp, but hold onto him tighter. His deep voice sends shivers of desire down your body.  
“You saved me…” you say, your hand shaking as you bring it up to his cheek, watching the blush deepen. He doesn’t protest, but glares at you.  
“And?”  
You smile softly, tracing a finger down his jawline.  
“Thank you.”  
Your simple words make his eyes widen slightly. He holds onto you a little tighter as he floats you back up to the cliff’s edge, making you realize for the first time that you are both suspended in the air. You give a high-pitched squeak, burying your face in his chest when you look down at the ground below you.  
You feel a chuckle rumble through his chest. Not moving away from him, you ask him how this is possible.  
“How the hell are you floating?” you stammer, your hands tightening in his shirt. You feel him land on the ground and you lift your head slightly to look up at him.  
“It’s called using Ki,” he explains gruffly, still holding you. He seems to have no intentions of letting you down, not that you’re complaining.  
“Anyone can do it, even humans,” he continues, “It can give you the ability to fly.”  
You imagine having the ability in your mind’s eye, feeling the familiar swoop in your stomach at the thought of being up high in the air like that. You shake your head, clinging to him once more.  
“N-no… no thanks,” you stutter out, making him chuckle. You look back up at him once more, his dark eyes staring into your (e/c) ones. You feel a pull towards this… man, this… being.  
Your hands once more travel to his face, dancing across green skin, feeling the smoothness of his jaw.   
“What’s your name?” you whisper softly, your fingers brushing over his neck. You feel him tremble against you.  
“I-It’s Piccolo,” he says. You smile at the name, making him scowl.  
“It’s a normal name!” he says gruffly, making you chuckle.  
“It’s a beautiful name, “you murmur, feeling your stomach flutter as he blushes again.  
“And yours?” he asks quietly, his eyes going to your lips.  
“(Y/N).”  
He snorts, cocking his brow-ridge.  
“You humans have an odd way of picking names,” he says, making you laugh. You shrug.  
“Blame my parents, they thought it was acceptable,” you chuckle. He smiles slightly and you watch as his eyes travel back to your lips. You watch in fascination as a purple tongue darts out, licking his lips. It sends shivers down your spine, bringing thoughts about what you would want him to do with that tongue. As your mind slowly descends into the gutter, he shifts slightly, bringing you back to reality.  
“Uhhh, do you want me to – I mean, do you want down?” he asks, his hands tightening against you unconsciously. “Aren’t you uncomfortable?”  
You shake your head, sitting up a little in his arms.  
“No… unless you’re tired of holding me,” you whisper. He shakes his head slightly, blushing again.  
“N-no… I’m – I’m fine,” he tells you. You feel him shift again and look down to see him floating, this time with his legs crossed beneath you. You giggle slightly, pushing yourself higher into his lap.  
“Now this would be worth learning,” you say, making him chuckle. You grin up at him, feeling another pull towards him. Without thinking, you lean forward, pressing your lips to his. He freezes against you, making you pull back.   
“I’m sorry…” you apologize, your eyes falling to your lap. “I just – I wanted to thank you for saving me...”  
He says nothing, but you feel his eyes on you. Finally, he lifts a clawed finger, placing it under your chin to lift your face to his.  
“I –I don’t know much about human relations,” he tells you, his blush back in full force. “Is that – I mean, was that a kiss?” he asks. Your eyes widen at his question and you nod.  
He licks his lips, distracting you with his tongue again.  
“Can we – can you do that again?” he whispers.  
You lean in eagerly, pressing your lips to his once more. This time, you move your mouth against his, feeling his arms go around your waist as his hands tighten in your shirt. You can’t help but swipe your tongue gently against his bottom lip, making him twitch.  
But he catches on, opening his mouth slowly and allowing you to entwine your tongue with his. You feel his sharp fangs as you explore his mouth, moaning slightly. You never knew you were turned on by something like this, but you could feel yourself dripping with desire.  
He stiffens at your moan, but doesn’t break away. His hand go up you back, sliding his fingers gently into your (h/c) hair, tangling in it.  
Feeling emboldened by this, you slide your hand up the side of his face, pushing off his turban. It surprises you how heavy it is, and you have to strain a bit to get it off, but once it is you feel your fingers brush against something. You look up and break the kiss with a gasp.  
Two antenna are standing up, twitching slightly when your fingers brush against them. Piccolo groans softly, but the sound goes straight to your core. You give a deep moan before kissing him again, this time running your fingers up and down his antennas. His hands grip you sides suddenly, pushing you back.  
“What –? “  
He’s panting, and you feel something pressing against your backside. With a quiet chuckle, you wiggle in his lap, making him bite his lip.  
His eyes are almost closed as he gazes down at you.  
“I don’t understand… what is this feeling?” he questions, unconsciously grinding you against his hardness.  
“Its desire,” you tell him, running your hands up and down his chest, “It’s what you feel when you’re attracted to another person….”  
He looks down at his lap, pressing you against him once more.  
“This is the act of reproduction?” he quirks a brow, making you chuckle.  
“It can be, yes…. But sometimes it’s just for pleasure...” you tell him, your finger making their way back up to his antenna. He closes his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips.  
“And – uh, how do you, uh – “he tries, stumbling over the word. You kiss him softly, feeling your desire quicken at his inexperience.  
“Set us on the ground.” You say when you break the kiss. He lowers you both down, settling on the grass. You raise up, straddling his hips before setting back down. You feel his breath quicken, and his hands lay against your lower back. Flashing him a sly grin, you take his hands, lowering them to your backside.  
You go back to kissing him, your tongue drawing his into your mouth as you begin sucking it, feeling his hands tighten their grip on you. His arousal twitches beneath you, making you moan into his mouth.  
This continues for a few more minutes, as you want him to be comfortable with it, but he breaks away, breath ragged.  
“What do we need to do to help this feeling?” he asks you, a tinge of desperation in his deep voice. You’re almost purring at the sound.  
“We need to lose our clothes first,” you whisper, grinding against him slowly. He nods, raising his fingers in the air. You feel the cool breeze touch your skin, looking down in amazement as your both naked. Looking back up at him, eyes wide with shock, you can’t help but chuckle.  
“Wow, you’re really quick, huh?” you tease him. He blushes once more before his eyes fall to your breasts. His hand raises to brush a clawed index finger across your nipple, watching in fascination as it stiffens beneath his touch. Your head falls back as you moan, and you feel his lips against your throat. His tongue darts out to taste your skin as his fingers continue to tease your hard peaks, and you know that you have to be soaking wet now.  
He notices this as well, leaning back to curiously look down at your mound, green fingers sliding against your pale, glistening skin. He brings his dripping fingers up, sniffing them lightly before he puts them in his mouth, moaning at the taste of you.  
A loud moan escapes your lips at the sight.  
His eyes widen, looking up at you.  
“Your secretions are-“  
You clamp a hand over his mouth, giggling slightly.  
“Don’t call them that,” you say, shaking your head as you laugh. He rolls his eyes, narrowing them at you.  
You kiss him before he can retort, and his hand slips back down to your core, sliding against your folds. You feel him twitch against you, and you wonder what he looks like there as well. Breaking the kiss, you set back, looking down at his arousal, gasping at the size of it.  
It looks like a human males, other than being green and having a soft patch of pink skin on the underside of it. You run your fingers over the silky skin, pulling a loud moan from him this time. Feeling empowered by the sound, you grasp it lightly, pumping your hand up and down the length. He props himself up, placing his hands on the ground behind him, watching you with wide-eyed fascination.  
He suddenly grasps your hand, halting you.  
“I feel – It’s building pressure inside-“he says, looking confused and nervous. You smile gently, kissing his cheek, hoping to calm him down.  
“That’s supposed to happen… It builds and builds and then you… well, you climax,” you explain, going red slightly.  
He tilts his head, antenna quirking as he takes it in.  
“So the climax makes this feeling go away?” he asks slowly, looking back down at your hand wrapped around his cock.  
“Yes…”  
He lets go of your hand, leaning back again.  
“Alright.”  
You giggle at his compliance, making him growl lightly.  
“What’s so funny?”  
You shake your head, feeling giddiness in your stomach for some reason. Maybe it was his inexperience or that fact that you were about to have your way with a green stranger. You didn’t know and you really didn’t care.   
You get up on your knees, guiding his hardness to your opening, watching his face the entire time. Confusion flitters across it first, and he tilts his head to watch what you’re doing. Then, as the head of his cock breeches your opening, his eyes widen, and he looks up at you, pleasure and shock battling against one another. You slowly let him slide in, moaning quietly as you are slowly stretched to your limit, but loving how full he makes you feel.  
Once he’s all the way inside, you give yourself a moment to rest, leaning your head against his. His hands are shaking as they grasp your sides, his claws pressing against your skin.  
“Is this – Are we having sex?” he whispers, his voice rough with desire. Your fingers trail up his neck, making him shiver as you make your way back to his antenna, playing with them. You curl your hips, pulling a moan from him.  
“We are now,” you pant, smiling seductively. His lips press against yours as you ride him, and he gets more confident in what he’s doing. Soon he has you moaning as you buck against him, his tongue sinfully entwining with yours. You break away, your mouth going to his neck, sucking and biting his soft, green skin, pulling the most wonderful sounds from him.  
He suddenly flips your positions, and you find yourself on you back in the grass, with him settled between your legs, his cock buried to the hilt inside of you. You wrap your legs around him, hands going to his chiseled chest muscles as he thrusts in and out, making you cry out his name.  
You can tell he’s getting closer, as his rhythm begins to falter and he speeds up. You clench your walls around him, causing him to lean forward, his face in the crook of your neck. His tongue slides to the hollow of your throat, his lips sucking against your skin as he pounds into you.  
You feel yourself fall over the edge, screaming his name as he hammers harder. His hands claw at the ground beside of you, a rumbling growl coming from him. Suddenly he screams wildly, his hips spasming against yours and you feel his hot seed fill you, pouring back out as he rides out his orgasm.  
He hovers over you, his ragged breath tickling against your neck. He raises his head to look at you, brows furrowing slightly.  
“I already feel the need to do that again…. Is – is that normal?” he asked hoarsely. You smile up at him, pulling him down for a languid kiss.  
“It is if the sex is as good as ours was,” you chuckle when you break the kiss.  
He looks down at your body, tilting his head to the side.  
“Are there other ways to do it?”  
You feel your body heat up at the thought of teaching your green lover all the different ways you can please him.

And you thank whoever was watching over you that he came along when he did. Not only did he save your life, but he also stole your heart.


	4. VegetaXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a servant on Lord Frieza's ship and Prince Vegeta has ordered a late dinner, and you end up taking care of more than just his appetite.....

You huff as you push the heavy cart down the hall. It was almost time for your shift to be over and his majesty just had to order a late dinner. All of the other servants ran for it when the order came in, leaving you to do the job.

You would make them all pay dearly.

You hated waiting on the pompous Saiyan prince. He complained about everything, talked down to you, threw things when he didn’t get his way, and tried to make you as miserable as he could whenever you served him.

Of course, the little brat was worse ever since he turned seventeen, telling you that Lord Frieza had said that he was going to give you to him as a present now that he was of age.  
You swept you (h/c) hair out of your eyes, groaning when you came to his door. You knocked, waiting for his reply. 

The door opened, reveling the Saiyan in nothing but a towel wrapped low around his hips and a smirk on his face. His spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity was wet and laying down slightly. You caught yourself thinking about how much nicer he looked like that, all wet and –

“Wench! I ordered my meal over an hour ago! What took you so long to bring it!” he said, snapping you back to reality.

You try your best not to roll your eyes at the brat, and barely suppress it.

“I’m sorry, Prince Vegeta, but the cooks had packed up the kitchen for the night.” You say in monotone. You know the pompous asshole knows this already. The kitchen closes at ten every night, and he always orders at 10:15, just to be difficult.

He smirks at you, standing aside to let you wheel the cart in.

You hear the door close behind you and for the first time dealing with him, you feel fear prickle up your spine. You push the feeling down, getting his food out and setting it up for him. You feel him come up behind you, his hand resting on your hip.

“Don’t worry about the food, woman…” he whispers, turning you to face him gently. You expect to see his smirking face, but you’re surprised. He looks at you, a gentle smile on his lips as he steps closer.

“Do you know what Lord Frieza told me today?” he whispers, his fingers caressing your side. You shake your head, your (e/c) eyes wide. Vegeta chuckles, pulling you flush against his body.

“He told me that I could pick any servant I wanted and they would be mine. Do you know who I picked?”

You shake your head once more, even though you already know the answer.

He smiles again, his fingers coming up to trace your jawline.

“You. I picked you, (Y/N).” he whispers. “I told him that I wanted you as my…. Servant.” He says, making you stiffen. He narrows his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

“You have nothing to fear,” he whispers, “I won’t hurt you… I just – I don’t want any of the other men thinking that you’re fair game….” He says, a slight blush coming over his cheeks. “I heard Nappa saying that he was – he was going to take you….” he says, his voice so soft you almost don’t hear him.

You shudder at the thought of that large Saiyan touching you, and your hands move to the prince’s forearms, holding tightly. He looks down, smiling at your actions.

“Don’t worry yourself over it, (Y/N), I won’t let him near you,” he purrs, leaning in, his face going to the side of your neck. You feel his lips brush against your skin and you can’t help the small moan that escapes you. Your hands move up his muscled arms to his shoulders, holding onto him as his lips move against your throat. You feel your knees grow weak and have to wonder what is wrong with you.

You hate him…. or you thought you did. You’re not sure anymore…. His lips move up to the shell of your ear and his tongue darts out to trace across the skin, making desire pool in your stomach. His arm goes around your waist, pulling you closer as his other hand goes up to entwine in your hair.

You feel him start to unbutton the back of your dress, his nimble fingers making short work of the row of buttons on the back of your uniform. You feel the fabric shift as he pulls away, taking your dress off. He lets it fall to the floor, leaving you standing before him in nothing at all. He smirks at you, his fingers come up to caress your hardened nipple.  
“Were you expecting to meet someone tonight?” he asks, making you blush.

“N-No… the uniforms get hot, so the less I wear underneath it, the better,” you say, making him chuckle. He takes your hand and places it on his waist, right above the towel.

“If you want to … continue this, why don’t you undress me as well,” he purrs before leaning into kiss you. His lips feel extremely soft as they move against yours, and you feel what little resistance you had crumble. Your hands are shaking as you pull the towel away from him, letting it pool on the floor at his feet. His moans open the kiss as your tongue slips past his lips, entwining it with his. He stills for a second before taking over and deepening the kiss.

His hand travels down to your core, his fingers sliding between your wetness. You can feel him smirking against your lips, smugness radiating off of him. He plays with your clit, causing you to shudder in his grasp, moans pouring from you, only to be muffled by his mouth. He breaks away, his hot mouth going down to latch onto you left nipple, causing you to arch against him. He holds you up with his free hand as you start to tremble, and you grasp his shoulders.

He moves down, his tongue leaving a wet trail behind as he moves lower, going to his knees before you. 

Your eyes widen at the sight. This wasn’t the way you thought this would go. You thought he would use you, force you on your knees to pleasure him…

But here he is, kneeling before you, onyx eyes full of desire as he brings his mouth closer and closer to your core, his hands moving to cup your backside.

He runs his tongue around the outside of your slit, sending a shiver through you.

“Put your leg on my shoulder…” he whispers roughly, eyes glued to your wet folds. You comply, lifting your left leg up and placing it on his well-tones shoulder, feeling exposed before him.

He glances up at you, his onyx eyes so full of want it makes your breath hitch.

Grabbing your backside, he pushes you onto his waiting tongue. You grab his hair, tugging at the spiky locks as he greedily explores you, his tongue leaving nothing untouched. He wraps his lips around your clit and begins sucking on the tight bud, pulling a loud cry from you. 

You begin to feel something tickling against your back, and then it moves to your chest. You watch as his tail begins to caress your nipples, its smooth fur making your legs shake as it moves back and forth over you sensitive peaks. 

Your orgasm hits you by surprise, drawing a long scream from your lips as Vegeta buries his face in your core, lapping away your juices.

He holds onto you tightly so that you don’t fall, his tongue still moving against your swollen clit. 

“Please…” you whimper softly, “Please…. I – I need you….”

He stops, looking up at you under hooded eyes. He nods slightly, moving your leg and standing up, capturing your lips with his in a deep kiss. You taste yourself on his tongue, feeling desire build up even more inside of you.

He leads you over to his bed, letting go of you long enough for you to lay down and settle before he crawls on top, snaking his way between your legs.

He gazes down at you shyly for the first time, and you wonder how experienced he is. His hand shakes as he slides it up your thigh, resting it on your hip.

“Have you d-done this b-before?” you whisper, hoping it doesn’t make him angry. He narrows his eyes for a moment, but they soften and he shakes his head.

“No.”

Your (E/C) eyes widen at his admission, and your hand comes up to caress his face.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to…” you tell him. He closes his eyes at your touch. Without saying anything, he takes his arousal in his hand, positioning it at your opening. He slides inside in one motion, pulling a deep moan from your lips as he fills you up.

He leans down, capturing your lips with his as he begins moving, his thrusts slow and tentative at first. Your legs wrap around him, your arms encircling him, holding his toned body against yours. His muffled moans spill before he can control them, yours mixing in with his.

Your hand goes down his back, your fingers gently caressing his tail, making his hips spasm. He breaks away from you, his deep moan causing your core to become even wetter. You wrap your hand around the appendage, stroking back and forth over it in time with his thrusts. 

He moans your name, his hard body quivering with pleasure. You start to move your hips with his, your lips moving to his throat, trailing kisses across it. Your teeth scrap against his Adam’s apple, producing a low growl from him.

“Tell me you want me…” he growls, his hands sliding behind your knees. You trail your lips up to his ear, ghosting them over the shell.  
“I want you Prince Vegeta...” you purr, your tongue coming out to trace the outside of his ear. 

He groans, slamming into you hard. Your cries seem to egg him on, your whimpers making him crazed. He grabs your waist, pulling out long enough to flip you over onto all fours, slamming into you from behind.

He presses you down into the mattress, fucking you so hard that bed slams into the wall with each thrust, the sound echoing around the room. You claw at the covers, begging him for more.

His tail slips between your legs, its silky fur teasing against your clit softly. The delicate feel of his tail and his hard, pounding thrusts is too much for you to handle. Your orgasm takes hold, incoherent screams muffled by the pillows coming from you. You feel his body shaking as your walls clench around his cock, his hands grasping your backside almost painfully as he cums, spurting his hot seed inside of you. Your body starts to come down from your high, feeling your muscles tremble as the adrenaline leaves you and you fall down on your stomach, making him pull out of you.

He lays down against you, brushing your hair to the side so he can kiss the back of your neck, slowly making his way up your neck, to your cheek, and then capturing your lips with his. He slowly moves over to lay at your side, never breaking away from you. He wraps his arm around you, pulling you against his body.

When he breaks the kiss, he looks down at you, his eyes sleepy, but shining with happiness. 

“So, do you think you’ll like being my… servant?” he snickers quietly, making you roll your eyes. You kiss his cheek, snuggling into his arms as you yawn.

“I guess I can get used to it,” say, making him snort.

Which was the truth.

You could definitely get used to this kind of service….


	5. PiccoloXReaderXGohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're out on a camping trip, when you hear the most curious sounds.....

You heard the sound echoing around you as you were kneeling down, filling your canteen with water from the river.

It was a keen sound, like a moan almost.

You couldn’t figure out what it could be. After all, it was just you out here in the forest. No other campers were around when you hiked up here, which was why you picked the spot.

Capping your water bottle, you shove it into your pack, determined to find the noise.

You creep along, hearing it get closer and closer. Finally, you come to the bottom of a small rock formation, hearing the sound just beyond it. Scrambling as quietly as you can up the side, you creep to the edge, your (e/c) eyes widening s they take in the scene below.

Two people were entwined around one another, their naked bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. You gasp softly as the one on top rolls over, revealing his lover. The stranger has green skin, emerald green, which covers his toned muscles. Pink patches cover his elbows, his chest, and even his…

Wow.

His hardened erection is bobbing against his stomach, its length surpassing any you have ever seen before. His handsome, angular face was relaxed as his head lay back against the grass in blissful pleasure, his pointed ear tinted purple as his lover lays kisses over his chest.

His companion is just as toned, but human. His black spiky hair moves with the gentle breeze that is blowing around you, his large hand gliding down his green lovers stomach, grasping his cock and stroking it slowly, eliciting a moan from his lips. His muscled back has claw marks, still fresh from what you figure was some really great sex. He turns over slightly, wrapping the green man in his embrace, letting you see him for the first time.

He’s handsome, like some sort of Greek God. His eyes are closed as he pants for breath, his muscled chest rising and falling heavily. You blush as you spy his hardness, noting that it’s just as large and mouthwatering as his lovers.

Your hand slips passed your jean’s waistband, delving into your dripping core, just the sight of them turning you on. 

You stifle a moan as the black hair male kisses the other, dominating his mouth. Your fingers are working frantically, slipping inside of your opening and giving you some relief. 

But it isn’t enough.

You beg silently for them to do something, anything….

The green one gets up to straddle his lover, and you inch closer, taking your pack off so that it doesn’t hinder your movements. You unbutton your pants, giving yourself more room to pleasure yourself, when suddenly –

You find yourself at the bottom of the rocks, wide-eyed and blushing furiously as the two look over at you in shock.

“Um… hi?”

They are up and next to you so fast you can’t help but scream, backing away. The green once glares at you, his fangs showing.

But the human….

“H-hey there…. It’s alright…. We won’t hurt you, okay?” he says, holding out a hand to you. His voice calms you, and you tentatively take his hand, letting him pull you back over to them. 

“Where did you come from?” he asks quietly, his dark eyes showing concern. You stammer out that you are camping nearby and heard some noises, and you came to investigate them. He blushes deeply, glancing over to his lover, who still glares at you.

Until he inches closer, his nostril flaring a little.

“What were you doing up there, human?” he asks, his deep voice sending shivers down your body. You bite you lip, looking down at your unbuttoned pants, drawing their attention there as well. He reaches out and grabs your hand, bringing it to his nose, sniffing. His purple tongue darts out, dancing across your fingers, making you moan quietly.

“Piccolo?”

He smirks at the other male.

“She was spying on us….“ He says, cocking a brow, “And pleasuring herself.”

You feel your face heat up as the black haired one looks down at you, smirking as well.

“Is that what you were doing?” he whispers.

You stutter nonsense, making their smirks widen. They look at one another, seeming to communicate without words. Finally the human one looks back at you, holding out his hand.

“I’m Gohan,” he says before turning to his friend,” And this is Piccolo.” You nod slightly, taking his hand.

“I’m (Y/N).”

Your eyes are drawn downwards, to their still exposed bodies, noticing with shock that they’re both still rock hard. Your core gushes with desire, making you bite back a moan.  
“I think you’re a bit over dressed, don’t you?” Piccolo asks you, cocking a brow-ridge. You nod dumbly, not even looking up at him. Suddenly, your clothes are gone, leaving you to look up at him in shock.

He grins at you, crouching slightly on his knees.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get them back when were done.”

He stalks over to you on all fours, his lips capturing yours aggressively. You freeze for a second before pushing back, full force, your hands running over his muscled back. You feel Gohan get behind you, his large hands, pulling your hips against his roughly as his hot mouth latches onto the back of your neck.

“She’s really eager for this, Gohan…” Piccolo whispers when he breaks the kiss. Your breath is ragged, your eyes closed tight as Gohan bites and sucks on the nape of your neck, his lips slowly moving lower down you back. Piccolo leans back on his legs, watching the two of you with a smirk.

He reaches out and grabs your hand, placing it around his cock, bucking his hips up to your grasp.

Your eyes roll back in your head as Gohan’s finger trails around your side, edging downwards to slide inside of you, pressing lightly against your clit. You buck against his hand, moaning softly.

Piccolo smirks down at you, sliding his clawed fingers through you (h/c) hair, twisting his hand through it. You gaze up at him, your (e/c) eyes hooded with desire.  
He wraps his other hand around the base of his cock, taking it from you and pushing your head downwards.

“Open...” he commands roughly, and you obey, letting him slide the tip of his cock into your waiting mouth. Your tongue laps against it, making him groan deeply. You feel Gohan pressing against your opening, his cock stretching you as he pushes in. Your cries are muffled against Piccolo, making his fingers tighten in your hair.

“F-fuck Gohan… do it harder..” he moans out, making the man behind you grab your hips and thrust deeply making you scream around the green, throbbing cock in your mouth. His nimble fingers are still playing against your clit, sending shivers down your body as he pushes into you. Piccolo has his cock almost half way into your mouth now, edging deeper and deeper with every thrust of Gohan’s hips. 

Before you know it, his cock is sliding down your willing throat, all the way to the hilt. He tells Gohan to lift you up, and he grabs your hips, standing up. Piccolo takes your hands and places them on his hips for you to hold onto as they both begin thrusting into you. You moan around his cock and your walls clench around Gohan’s as they get faster. You feel your orgasm coming, but before it can happen, Gohan pulls out of you, making you whimper. Piccolo does as well and Gohan sets you to your feet, turning you around to face him as he captures your lips with his, tasting his lover on your tongue.

Piccolo steps in behind you, his hands grasping your backside. You feel his tongue swirl around the bite mark that Gohan left on your neck, drawing a deep moan from you. His hands come around you to cup your breasts, his finger ghosting across your hardened nipples.

Gohan breaks the kiss, looking over your shoulder at the tall alien, his eyes half closed.

“Front or back?” he whispers hoarsely.

You feel Piccolo’s cock rub against your behind and whimper with need. You reach back and grab his hips, pulling him against you.

“Please...” you whisper. He chuckles softly, leaning down to kiss your neck.

“It seems she decided for me,” he says, and you hear the smirk in his voice. Gohan goes to his knees, pulling you down onto his lap, impaling you with his cock. He spreads his thighs, giving Piccolo enough room to slid in-between them, and you feel him press the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscles, his cock still lubricated from you sucking him off. He takes his time, inching into you slowly, filling you. It’s almost too much, having both of them inside of you at once, but he gets all the way in without you cumming, which amazes you.

They give you a second to adjust, waiting for you to tell them to move before doing anything.

Finally, you feel your muscles relax and curl your hips, drawing sounds from both of them. Your own cries start when they begin moving, falling into a rhythm with one another. As Gohan slides in, Piccolo slides out, making your body shake. You’re a whimpering mess after a few minutes of this, relying on them to keep you from collapsing between them.  
Piccolo leans down, turning your head to kiss you, his purple tongue teasing yours out of your mouth. You feel Gohan join, moaning loudly as they battle for dominance, their tongues twisting and sliding against yours sinfully.

They begin moving as one, timing their thrusts so that they are both pistoning inside you at the same time. You grab Gohan’s shoulders, digging your nails in they move faster. It’s too much for you take much longer…

You feel your body tensing, like a spring is winding up inside of you before it snaps, sending you over the edge with loud scream. Both men hiss as your walls clamp down on them, milking their seed from them as you bring them with you. It seems to go on forever, so much of their hot seed spurting inside of you that you feel like you can’t hold anymore.

Piccolo slides out first, his panting breath caressing your neck as he leans against you. Gohan pulls away, letting you down gently, still penned between them. Piccolo finally stands, pulling you up by your waist to lean against him. He pulls Gohan up as well, leading you both over to a small pond, where he leaves you at the shore to dive in.   
With a sly smile, Gohan joins him, and they both look up at you expectantly. You dither for just a moment before grinning widely and jumping in.

Hopefully, it would lead to round two……..


	6. TrunksXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Trunks' secretary and he needs you to stay late and help him.

You sigh deeply, watching your boss sift through files on his desk. The sun has already set, and the lights of the city come in through the large window behind him. He leans forward, his lavender hair falling in his face as he scrutinizes the papers, biting his bottom lip.

You feel warmth pool in your lower abdomen at the sight. You try to busy yourself so you aren’t distracted, but can’t help but sneak glances over at him every few minutes.

You’ve wanted him since you started working here, but have never got up the nerve to say anything. That, and you know he’s a bit of a player. You don’t want to be a notch on his bed post, but it doesn’t seem like that bad of an idea right now,

He leans back, stretching in his chair and looking around the room, his eyes falling on you as you sit at his computer, sending out his communications for the day. He smiles slightly, pushing his chair back and propping his feet up on the desk.

“How many more do you have to send?” he asks quietly. You shoot him a grin, hitting the send button.

“That was the last one, Mr. Briefs.”

He chuckles softly, the sound going straight to your core.

“You have plans for tonight?” he asks, making your heart beat faster.

“N-No sir… W-Why?”

He takes his feet off of the desk, sliding back in place. Giving you a winning smile, he points to the stack of folders on his desk.

“Well, I kind of left these, and well… I gotta have them done by tomorrow…” he says, making you slump a little. You hope he didn’t notice it, putting on a fake grin as you look at him.

“Um, sure! I can help you with them!” you say, sounding as cheerful as you can. He beams at you, making your insides melt.

He tells you to pull your chair over, and then he begins dividing the folders between the two of you, showing you where to place each one.

“It will make it easier if we separate them first and go through them after,” he says absently. You begin the task, finishing before he does, making him chuckle.

“You’re really good at this. Sure you don’t want to take over it completely?” he teases, making you blush.

You pull his pile over, making him smile, and go through them as he begins sorting the piles.

You feel something brush against your leg and gasp, making him quirk a brow.

“What is it (Y/N)?’

You shake your head, blushing at making a fool of yourself in front of him. But after a few minutes, you feel it again, and this time you’re sure it’s a hand. You notice his right hand is below the desk, and that he is leaning towards you slightly, a small blush on his face.

You shiver under his touch, telling yourself to calm down. This was it, and there was no backing out. Not for you, anyways.

Holding your breath, you open your legs slightly, making your eyes stay on the folders as he glances up at you, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

The hand moves up, tracing the edge of your skirt lightly. 

You sigh, scooting forward in your chair as you move to the next file, feeling his hand pass underneath the fabric. You watch his eyes widen out the corner of your eye, and you smirk internally.

He moves higher and higher, finally brushing his fingers over the edge of your panties. You look up at him, your (e/c) eyes showing how turned on you are, and he smiles at you, licking his lips.

“How about a break?” he whispers, his voice sending chills down your body. You nod, biting your lip as he moves the fabric aside, his fingers playing around the outside of your slit. He moans softly, pushing his chair out and over to you, pushing your skirt up with his other hand.

“Kami, you’re soaked,” he mutters, gazing down at you black panties with desire. He removes his hand, pulling you over into his lap as he smashes your lips together, his hands grasping your backside, pressing you against his hardness.

Your fingers move up to undo his tie, tossing it to the floor as you move on to his shirt. He does the same, and has your shirt and bra off, his mouth moving from your lips to tease your hard nipples. He sucks it between his lips, his teeth nipping at the sensitive bud and making you arch against him, your soft moan causing him to tighten his grip on your backside.

He tugs your skirt down, making you to raise up so he can pull it, along with your panties, off your hips. He lets you go long enough to turn you around and get them down your legs, leaving you completely naked in his arms. 

His hands are everywhere after that; one caresses your breasts while the other is sliding down between you, its digits exploring your slit, teasing you. His mouth goes to your throat, his tongue tracing against your collarbone, making your breath quicken. You close your eyes, head falling back as he trails his tongue down to the hollow of your throat, and you curl your hips against him, feeling his hardened member straining in his slacks.

Your hands travel over his toned body, fingers tracing his muscles as they move around to his taut stomach. Just the feel of him alone makes you moan loudly and you feel him chuckle against your skin. You finally make it to his pants, undoing them and releasing his cock, your hand closing around the fevered skin as you begin pumping it slowly.

A low growl resonates from him and he lifts you up, standing and setting you down on the edge of the desk, moving back to let his pants fall from his hips. His blue eyes pierce yours as you feel the head of his cock at your entrance, pressing in slowly. Your legs go to his shoulders and he begins pressing kisses along your left calf muscle, pulling desperate whimpers from you. He pushes further, until he’s all the way in, pressing against you. 

Grasping your thighs, he starts to move, curling his hips as his cock slides in and out at a torturous pace. You beg him for more, to move faster, but he just smiles down at you, pressing more kisses against your leg.

“We don’t have to rush this…” he tells you in a deep whisper as he thrusts harder, but still slowly. He has you gasping and panting in no time, your head laying back against the desk, guttural sounds escaping your lips. His strong hands move up your body, coming to cover your breasts, his palms rubbing against your nipples as his thrusts move your body. His thumbs move to caress them in time with his movements, and you’re purring under his hands.

He pulls out suddenly, stepping back and looking down at you with a fevered stare.

“Turn over and get on your knees,” he whispers, his hand going down to pump his wet arousal.

You comply, getting up on the desk on your hands and knees, moving forward when you feel him climb on behind you. He grabs your backside, holding you steady as he plunges his cock inside you, pulling a scream from your lips.

He’s pounding into you from behind, your fingernails scrapping against the wooden desk, trying to find purchase. You feel his hand grasp your hair, pulling your head back and he thrust harder. You feel your body go limp as he brings you closer and closer to the edge, hearing the slap of his skin against yours as you start to come undone.

But before you can find completion, he pulls out, getting down off of the desk. You start to follow him, but his voice cuts through the quiet of the room, making you freeze.

“Don’t move…… not until I say you can…” he growls. You feel your core fill with molten desire, pulling a deep moan from you.

He tells you to get on your back again, and he grabs your hands, wrapping something silky around your wrists. You look up to see him wrapping his tie around them, tightly. He pulls the other end down and ties it to the desk leg, making for certain that it isn’t too tight.

Satisfied, he walks around the desk, climbing up between your legs, wrapping them around his waist.

His hands move to your inner thigh, the feathery touch of his fingers causing you to shiver. They slide between your folds, moving up to your clit, just as he slides his cock into you again.

You want to touch him, to feel the muscles of his body as he fucks you, feel them tighten with each thrust, and you fight against the silk tie, but it’s of no use.   
He smirks a little as you struggle, leaning down to lick between the valley of your breasts, making you arch up to him.

His tongue trails up to you throat, dipping around your collarbone as he works his way up. His lips press languidly against you jaw, capturing your own in a deep, demanding kiss.

He slowly coaxes your tongue into his mouth, sucking it as his fingers continue to tease your clit. The tight bud is at the mercy of his hand as he takes it between his forefinger and thumb, moving with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Too much pleasure surges through you, and you feel yourself tightening up, the coiled orgasm in you ready to spring free. 

He breaks the kiss, hovering above you, his blue eyes half closed.

“Cum for me (Y/N)….. Let me feel you cum….” He groans out, his hips snapping forward suddenly. His thrusts go from gentle to brutal, his fingers still working your clit. You can’t speak, not able to form any coherent words as he fucks you hard.

It takes you over the edge and wave after wave of pleasure assaults you, making you cry out, screaming his name over and over again. He moans as your walls contract, milking his cock until his seed spills into you, the hot liquid coating your insides.

You lay there, your ragged breathing matching his, as he hovers above you, filling your vision. He reaches up and unties your hands, letting you wrap your arms around him and pull him closer, and he kisses you.

After you both have your breathing under control, he pulls out of you, getting off the desk and helping you down as well. He glances around at the scattered clothing on the floor, a smile playing on his lips. 

“We didn’t get much done,” he chuckles, pulling a smile from you. You grab your shirt and bra, but he takes them from you gently, laying them on the desk. 

“I think we need to go over everything one more time… What do you think?” he whispers, taking your hand and pulling you against him. Your eyes close as he begins laying small kisses against your neck, pulling a soft moan from you.

“Yes… I didn’t fully grasp it the first time,” you reply, your hand moving down to palm his semi-hard cock. He growls lightly, his hands going down to cup your backside.

“Then I guess we need to go over it until you fully understand, then, don’t we?” he purrs in your ear. He pushes you back until you feel the desk behind you, a coy smile on your lips as he starts preparing you for another lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay peoples, I need ideas! Give me some plots or whatever. I can't think of how to set it up for Tien, Yamcha, or Gotenks, so help would be appreciated!! Thanks for reading!!


	7. GotenXReaderXGokuXGohan Father/Son Bonding Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Goten have been dating for a while when he finally introduces you to his father and brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys... this one is really REALLY smutty. I even blushed a few times writing it lol! Son-cest ahead!

“My family is really close,” he explained as he drove you to his home. “We do almost everything together; well, we do when Mom’s not around,” he chuckled.  
You and he had been dating for almost three months now and this was the first time you were meeting his family. You had been bugging him about it for a while, but he always deflected the question, and never gave you a straight answer.

Until he spent the night with you for the first time. You didn’t know what made him change his mind after that, but really, you didn’t do much thinking that night. You had spent most of it in bed with him, playing out almost every depraved fantasy you, and he, had.

He seemed more relaxed with you after that and your relationship had blossomed. Even more so when he invited you to meet his father and brother.  
You asked about his mother, but he just shook his head.

“She doesn’t stay home much….” was the only explanation you received.

You couldn’t stop the nervousness that wanted to take over as you topped the hill, his family’s home sprawled out in front of you. He grinned at you and leaned over to kiss you, sliding his tongue across your bottom lip and making you moan. Before you could take it further, he broke away, smirking at you when you pouted.

“Come on, they’re waiting on us!” he chuckled, making you sigh playfully. 

He got out, going over to open your door for you, taking your hand as your feet touch the ground. Wrapping an arm around your waist, he leads you to the door and doesn’t bother knocking, opening it and going inside.

You look around curiously. Goten has never been that forthcoming about his family, so you know little about them. You spy some family pictures on the wall, your eyes widening at the strong resemblance between him, his father and his brother.

Of course, your mind can’t help but cheer at having dinner with not only one really hot guy, but apparently three of them. 

But seeing them in person is a whole other matter.

Your mind turns to mush as he introduces his brother, Gohan. He comes out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel. Your eyes widen as you take him in, from his handsome face to his chiseled body that is visible, even with his white, button-up shirt on. His black slacks are tight against his muscular legs, making heat rise to your face. 

You realize you’re drooling over your boyfriend’s older brother and look over at Goten, afraid that he might have seen you, but he has a sly smirk on his lips, one that makes warmth pool in your lower abdomen. It’s the same look he gets every time you try something new with him during sex.

Someone comes in through the front door and you turn to see who it is, your mouth falling open before you can stop it.

Goten steps beside you, telling you that this is his father, Goku. You blush as your mouth snaps closed, so afraid that you’re going to push too far and that Goten will get angry, but the same smirk is on his face. 

And his father’s.

Seeing it on an older, almost identical version of Goten is almost too much and you bite your lip to keep from groaning. He offers his hand, and you marvel at how small yours is compared to it. His arm flexes as you shake, and you watch, wide eyed, as his muscles bulge. You’re near panting now and you rip your gaze from him, your face burning at the indecent thoughts you’re having about the three of these gorgeous men.

You know your panties are soaked at this point, feeling the material sticking to you as you make your way over to the table, Goten’s hand on the small of your back. He pulls your chair out for you and seats himself in the one next to you, leaving his father and brother to take each end, Goku being on your right.  
Things start to calm down as dinner and conversation take your mind off of the three of them. 

Until you feel Goten’s hand slide up your thigh.

You jump a little at the contact, not expecting him to initiate anything in front of his family, but his fingers caress your leg, pushing the hem of your skirt higher and higher, until he’s brushing against your panties.

Your eyes widen as you feel a gush of desire flood your core as his fingers ghost over the fabric, stopping to press lightly against your clit. A moan escapes and you clap your hand over your mouth, face burning with humiliation.

You send a death glare at Goten, only to find him smirking again. He presses against you once more, making you try to wiggle away from him, when another hand stops you.

You look over at Goku, his onyx eyes dark with need, his hand holding onto your forearm.

“Goten… do you think (Y/N) is ready to play?” he asks, his eyes never leaving yours. Your breath catches.

Play? 

You look over at Gohan, who has the same look of hunger on his face. He gets up, walking around behind your chair, his hands going to your shoulders to caress you.

“I don’t know Dad, she seems kind of scared...” he whispers, chuckling as you start to purr under his ministrations. His fingers dip lower and lower, soon coming to the swell of your breasts.

Goten’s fingers are now past the waist band of your panties, his nimble digits teasing your clit.

“Come on (Y/N)… it’s just like the stuff we talked about last night...” he says, making you moan softly. Your mind goes to the night before, when you told him your fantasy of having a threesome with him and another man, but…

Three men and you?

Your (E/C) eyes darken with desire and you grab Gohan’s hands, pulling them onto your breasts. Your legs widen, giving Goten enough room to slide your black, silk panties off of you when you lift your hips.

Goku watches, a smirk playing on his lips.

“See, she wants to play…” he whispers, right before he leans towards you, capturing your lips with his.

You feel the fabric of your shirt give way as Gohan rips it from you, leaving you in nothing but your bra, which soon comes to the same fate. His large hands cup your breasts as his thumb and forefinger, tease your nipples, making the already hardened peaks even tighter. Goten pulls your skirt down, getting on his knees under the table and tilting your chair back, his tongue sliding into your slit, tasting you.

Goku breaks away, standing to strip his shirt and pants, leaving him in nothing at all, his large cock bobbing slightly as he steps closer to you, his hand going to the back of your head. You moan mindlessly as he brushes the tip against your lips, coating them in pre cum, before sliding just the tip into your mouth.  
You cry out in protest when Gohan’s hands leave you, but they return shortly as he strips as well. His lips are on your neck, and his teeth are grazing across the skin, sending chills over your body. Goten pulls your hips closer to the edge of the seat, his tongue pushing past your opening, exploring every part of you.

Goku’s hips begin to move as you take more and more of his cock into your mouth. He grasps a handful of your hair, working his hard arousal further and further down your throat. You gasp for air when he pulls out, sucking him back down greedily each time he thrust back in...

Goten tries to pull away, but you catch him between your legs, making him chuckle.

“Give me minute (Y/N)… I just want to move somewhere better,” he tells you, getting up and grabbing your hand to pull you with him. You whimper as you lose contact with all of them, but Goten grabs your hips, leading you into the living room, the other two on his heels. You’re so drunk with desire that you don’t care where you go, just as long as they keep going.

He pulls you to the carpeted floor with him, his mouth trailing back down to your core, his tongue gliding languidly across your clit. You wrap your legs around his shoulders, your hands going to his hair.

Goku and Gohan, kneel on either side of your head, their enormous cocks filling your vision. Letting go of Goten, you grasp them with your hands, bringing them to your waiting mouth, moaning deeply as their taste mingles, and your tongue slides out to collect more of it. You look up, your core flooding as you watch Goku grab his son by the back of the head, smashing their lips together. They break apart enough for you to watch their tongues entwine as they battle for dominance, their hands roaming each other’s bodies.

Goten pulls away, stripping his clothes away before he grabs your hips, slamming his cock into you. Your legs wrap around his waist tightly, your hips moving against his. Your orgasm hits you by surprise, making you scream out around the two large cocks in your mouth. Goten groans loudly as you convulse around him, but continues fucking you harder.

Goku and Gohan break away from your grasp, letting you grab Goten and pull him down to you. He pushes your legs back, almost bending you in half as he pounds you into the carpet, screams of pleasure pouring from your lips like water. You feel another orgasm coming, but Goten pulls out, leaving you almost in tears. He pulls you up off the floor, kissing you roughly.

“Ride me...” he growls in your ear before laying down on the floor. You straddle his hips, slamming yourself down on his cock, making you both cry out. You feel Gohan behind you, his wet fingers slowly massaging and stretching the tight ring of muscles at your backside, stretching you so that he doesn’t hurt you.  
As he adds another finger, Goku is in front of you, his feet on either side of Goten, his hands going to your hair as he tugs your mouth closer to his cock. Your hands grasp his hips as you greedily take him in your mouth, muffled moans escaping you.

You feel the head of Gohan’s cock press against you, and you relax as much as you can as he slides in, inch by inch, pulling a deep moan from you. Goku gasps loudly as it vibrates through him, his hips bucking as he pulls you mouth further onto him. Gohan is in to the hilt, stopping to give you both a moment.  
You feel yourself relax the rest of the way and curl your hips, making them both cry out. Goten starts moving beneath you, thrusting his hips up to yours as Gohan grabs your sides, pushing in from the back. 

It too much pleasure, too many wonderful sensations running through your body.

You grab Goku’s backside, pushing him further until you deep throat him, forcing your throat to relax as his large arousal goes down your throat.  
Goten’s hands are on your breasts, his fingers teasing against your nipples before Gohan’s join his. There’s too many hands, too much happening and your orgasm crashes over you, soaking Goten in your juices.

But they don’t stop. They only get more frantic, their thrusts getting rougher. Goku grabs the back of your head, his hips curling as he fucks your mouth. You can’t stop moaning, and it turns to desperate whimpers as Gohan sinks his teeth into the back of your neck as he thrusts inside you. 

You feel another orgasm building inside of you as they drive you further. Goku thrusts into your mouth suddenly, holding his cock there as his seed spills down your throat, his hips jerking with his release. You swallow all of it down, moaning at the taste of the older man. You suck him clean before letting him step back, and Gohan grabs your head, turning you slightly so he can kiss you roughly, his tongue searching for the taste of his father on you. 

He cums next, filling you with his release as he kisses you, his desperate moans going straight to your core.

As he moves away, Goten flips you, pinning you to the floor. He slams into you, pulling screams of pleasure from you as he grabs you behind your knees, pushing your legs back. You cum, screaming his name, your body shaking so hard you’re almost convulsing. His animalistic growl is the only warning you have before you feel his release spurt inside of you. He kisses you possessively, his tongue dominating yours as he comes down, and it slowly becomes more passionate, until he is cradling your face in his hands.

He breaks the kiss, looking down at you with a sneaky smirk.

“I told you we were really close.”

You roll your eyes, getting up off the floor. He seems as bit taken aback, and you see the doubt in his eyes. He thinks you’re rejecting him, and that you’re angry.

You grab his hair, pulling him to you so you can slam your lips together, pulling a deep groan from him.

“Then It’s a good thing you have a new toy to share…” you whisper in his ear as you break the kiss. His wide-eyed shock makes you smirk as Goku pulls you over to him, already hard and ready to go again.


	8. YamchaXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on a camping trip when you find a very frustrated Yamcha in need of a little attention.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one was a little forced. Yamcha isn't really a character I've ever really been good at writing, unless I use him as the person Chi-Chi cheats with lol :D Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to comment! Give me some ideas as well! LOL, I'm running out of them!

Two years.

That’s how long it had been since you had been with anyone. After that disaster that was your last boyfriend ended, you pretty much swore off men. You weren’t lucky with the women either, though.

So, life had become one big frustrating mess.

It didn’t help that most of the guys you meet were assholes. At this point, you just wanted a nice one-night stand, but had yet to find anyone suitable.  
Or just not sleazy.

You decided to take your mind off all of it, though, and planned a weekend getaway. But, seeing as how your budget wasn’t very big, you ended up in the East Mountains with a tent and a lot of freeze-dried food.

But it was nice.

You liked being out away from everything and everyone…

Was that a yell?

You climb out of your tent, following the trail down towards the river, hearing the sound get closer and closer. There is a clearing ahead, one that is scattered with large boulders –  
There, standing next to one of the smaller formations, you see them. It is a man, near your age from the looks of it. His black hair is on end as he slammed his fists against the boulder, his face drawn in an angry snarl.

You watch for a moment, your heart going out to him as he gives a defeated groan, falling to his knees.

Your feet are moving before you can even think, leading you over to him.

He glances up, his eyes wide as he sees you, jumping to his feet and wiping the sweat from his face.

“Uhhh… hi?” he says/questions, making you smile.

“Are you alright?” you ask. He sighs, nodding slightly.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” he huffs, looking nowhere near the word. You take the moment to look him over, your brows raising appreciatively. He’s handsome, with nice, toned arms that are crossed over his muscled chest at the moment, and an attractive build. His striking face is littered with scars, but they only add to his charm you think. 

His tattered grey shirt looks like it was molded to his body, as well as the khakis he’s wearing, making you wonder just what he would look like without them.

You blush at the thought, scolding yourself.

This is a complete stranger….

A complete stranger that you wouldn’t mind getting to know better….

You notice him looking at you and the blush intensifies.

“Uh, I’m – I’m Yamcha,” he finally says, holding out his hand to you. You take it, marveling how – well, the only word you can think of is how manly it looks, especially holding your smaller hand...

He coughs lightly, cocking a brow at you.

“Oh! Sorry! I’m (Y/N)!” you finally say, making him smile slightly. “I’m – I’m camping back down the trail and heard – well, I heard someone screaming, so I came to investigate.”  
He blushes slightly again.

“I, uh – Well, I’ve got some anger that I needed to work through and wanted to just let off some steam… Can’t hurt the rocks by punching them, right?” he said, sounding a little bitter. You gaze at him in confusion, but he waves it off.

“Anyway, thanks for checking, but I’m fine… wouldn’t want to interrupt your trip… I’m sure your boyfriend is wondering where you are,” he says, his eyes going back to the boulder he was pummeling earlier.

You snort, laughing slightly.

“It’s just me… Haven’t had a boyfriend in a long time,” you say, mentally slapping yourself. What if he was some sort of murder?? You just told him you here alone and –

“Really?” he asks sounding surprised, cutting your thoughts off. “I figured someone as pretty as you would definitely be up here with someone…. You’re really alone?” he asks, making you wonder if he is a murderer, but he just shakes his head.

“Are all the guys you know stupid or something?” he asks, once again shaking you from your thoughts. You smile, inwardly laughing at your crazy thoughts.

“Yes.” 

He laughs, leaning against the rock as he looks at you.

“Their stupid, but not because they haven’t asked me out. Their stupid because their all slime balls… Every date I’ve had recently is just a bunch of creeps who want to date me and the rest of their girlfriends,” you huff. 

With a sigh, you settle down on the grass at his feet, patting the ground next to you and giving him a smile.

“Take a break from killing the landscape and set with me?” you ask sweetly, making him chuckle. He sets down as well, close, but not overly so.

“Alright…. Never can so no to a pretty girl, anyways,” he teases.

You give him a shy smile, feeling butterflies in your stomach at his words. You’ve missed this kind of flirting and he just seems to be getting started.

“So what brought you out here, anyways?” 

He loses the smile he had, looking off into the distance, and a slight scowl appears on his face.

“Well, the girl I was dating decided that I was apparently not good enough for her, and she dumped me… For a pumped up troll doll,” he grumbled. You sigh, knowing how he feels.

Well, except the troll doll comment.

That’s weirder than anything you’ve been through.

“I know what you mean… the last relationship I had ended horribly! He ended up going out with my best friend and her sister! I caught them at his place and I lost it…” you tell him. Both of you lapse into companionable silence for a while, and you lean into him, almost unconsciously. He looks a little shocked at first, but a tiny smile works at his lips again and he puts an arm around your shoulders tentatively.

“The worst part is the lack of sex,” you say suddenly, making him sputter.

“What??”

Laughing, you grin at him, shaking your head.

“The lack of sex! It sucks! Almost made it worth staying with my ex.” 

He shakes his head, but starts to laugh quietly.

“It’s been so long that I almost can’t even remember what sex was like…” he whispers, smiling ruefully. “She cut me off way before the break-up.”

“How long?”

He shrugs, a small blush coming over his face.

“About a year or two…” he confesses, making you snort. He gives a half-hearted glare, so you explain.

“You’re in the same boat as me, is all… It’s been two years for me as well,” you laugh humorlessly, your head going to your hands.

He goes silent, and you feel his hand nervously twitching against your shoulder before it moves down to the middle of your back. You’re beginning to think you’ve scared him off, but he surprises you by letting his hand go to your side, right above your hips, where he squeezes lightly.

The small touch sends heat through you, making sigh softly. Your body is begging you to do something, something you never thought you would consider doing with a stranger.

‘But you know his name now, so he’s not really a stranger…” your muddled mind tells you, sending you lurid images of the things you and he could do, making you stifle a groan.  
You look up at the sky, making your mind up and hoping it doesn’t bite you in the ass later.

Looking over at him, eyeing his toned body, you try to think of the right way to suggest what it is you want from him.

“Well…. We could help each other out….” You say slyly, making him look up in confusion.

“How?”

Rolling your (e/c) eyes, you scoot closer to him, reaching over and tracing your index finger up his thigh, making his eyes widen.

“Well, I haven’t had anyone in a long time, and you haven’t had anyone in a long time, so….” 

He nods, watching your fingers get higher and higher, brushing near his already semi-hard cock. When they brush against it, he moans softly, a blush creeping over his face.

“You – you really want to – to -?” he pants out and you chuckle.

“To fuck you? Why yes, I do,” you purr in his ear. He finally looks up at you, and you close the distance, letting your lips hover over his.

“Do you want to fuck me, Yamcha?” you whisper. He nods faintly, swallowing nervously. Your tongue comes out to trace his bottom lip and he loses it, grabbing the back of your head and kissing you. His hands are all over you, finally working their way under your shirt. He moans deeply, finding no bra to hinder him, and pushes your shirt up, exposing your breasts. His hot mouth covers your right nipple, and you sigh softly, your fingers card through his hair. His rough hands push you back on the grass gently as he leans over you, moving to your other breast. 

You slid your shorts down your hips, letting him pull the off. You tug his shirt over his head, making him lean back to you can remove it, but as soon as it’s gone, his lips are on you once more. You remove your own shirt, leaving you in nothing but your panties.

He breaks away from you, looking your body over, his eyes wild with desire. 

Your fingers entwine in his hair once more, making him look up at you.

“What do you want, Yamcha?” you purr, sitting up so that you can kiss him again. “I’m yours to do with as you please….”

His pulse quickens at your words, making him feel a little light-headed.

“Anything?” he whispers, his fingers at the waistband of your panties, sliding under the elastic. You nod, lifting your hips so he can remove the last bit of clothing you have, leaving you exposed before him on the ground.

Before he can do anything else, you undo his pants, tugging them down until he stands, letting them fall to the ground, along with a dark blue pair of boxers, where he kicks them off, leaving his hardened length bouncing slightly with the motion. Your get on your knees, moving your hand to caress it, feeling the silky skin beneath your touch as he moans. His fingers curl into your (H/C) hair, tugging you closer to him.

A sly grin is on your lips as you gaze up at him, letting the head of his cock rest against your lips. Your tongue eases out to swipe over the leaking slit, and a shudder passes through him, his hooded eyes watching you intently. You slowly take him in your mouth, feeling his legs start to shake as you go lower and lower, until your face is buried in his dark, coarse hair. You slide back up slowly before quickly taking him again, doing it over and over until he cries out, his whole body shaking now.

He stills you, his breath coming out in pants.

“W-wait – I’m – I can’t handle m-much more…” he gasps out, taking a step back. You grab his thighs to keep him from toppling over, chuckling lightly.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” you tease him, making him huff.

“It’s j-just been a long time is all!” he says, blushing heavily. 

You pull him down to the ground with you, rolling over and straddling him, pushing him back against the grass, still grinning at him.

“Aww, poor baby…” you whisper, your lips taking his. His hands grab your backside, and he moans into the kiss as your wet core slides against his cock. Deciding to play with him a little, you grab his hands, trapping them above his head on the grass as you grind your hips against him, causing delicious friction.

But he lets you, moaning quietly as you break the kiss and begin kissing your way down the side of his throat. Desire is burning inside of you, and when he begins to beg you to do something…. Anything….. You moan loudly, you teeth grazing over his Adam’s apple. You can’t wait any longer.

Holding his hands with one of yours, you use the other to grasp his cock, guiding him to your entrance. You moan as it enters you, feeling the hard length stretch you. Once he is all the way in, you take a second to let yourself adjust, moans spilling from your lips at the feeling of having him inside you.

He’s looking up at you, dark eyes wide and filled with pleasure as you hover over top of him. His small moan brings you back to reality and you lean down to kiss him, your hand going back to join the one holding him down. A curl of your hips almost has both of you orgasming, but you fight it, not ready to give into just yet.

“Move…” he whispers, his voice thick with need. You slowly start to move, and he moans deeply, the sound of it going straight to your core. It feels so good, his large cock filling you up with each thrust of your hips. You let his hands go and he wraps his arms around you, grasping your backside with his rough hands before lifting his hips to pound up into you, making you let out a scream that echoes around the clearing. He flips you over, his cock slamming into you as your body hits the ground. 

Your whimpers only add to his want and he grabs your legs, hooking your knees on his shoulders. From this new angle he repeatedly hits your spot, pulling wanton cries from you. 

“Ohhhh does that feel good baby..?’ he pants, pistoning into you. You can’t even speak, moaning a reply to him. Your nails are scraping deep marks into his back and he growls, his thrusts becoming slower, but getting harder.

“I bet my cock feels really good, huh?” he teases breathlessly, “I know your tight pussy feels really fucking good...” he tapers off with growl, giving you a particularly hard thrust. You cry out, begging him to make you cum.

“Please….. Please... I n-need it…” you gasp, moving and wrapping your legs and arms around him and holding him tightly. His movements halt to a slow grind, making you throw your head back against the ground, but the pain doesn’t even reach you. His lips are on yours, pulling your tongue into his mouth in a languid kiss as he slowly brings you closer to release.

You feel it building inside of you, tightening its coil until it snaps, sending you over the edge. You scream his name, almost crying with relief. You orgasm pulls him over as well, and he shudders as he spills his seed inside of you. 

You take his face in your hands, kissing him everywhere you can reach, making him chuckle tiredly.

“I take it that it was good for you too?” he quips, your sweat-soaked bodies sticky and warm as he lays against you. Moaning lightly in reply, you kiss him again, this time taking your time to just feel him. He seems just as desperate for the touch as you, as he pulls out of you and lays at your side, never breaking away from your lips. His hand cradles your head as he pulls you closer to him in the grass.

As you both lay there, your bodies entwined in the afterglow, you can’t help but want more. He’s amazing and sweet and –

And you don’t want to let him go.

Almost as if he read your mind, he leans back, looking down at you, a hopeful smile alighting his face.

“Do you think – I mean, can we maybe go on a d-date? I’d r-really like to see you a-again…” he whispers, watching your reaction. A relieved sigh passes your lips and you smile brighter than you have in a long time.

“Yes…. I’d really like that…” you tell him. He kisses you again, and this one holds more passion then any that you have ever had, and you feel your heart bloom with hope that maybe, just maybe, you’ve found the one.

Even if it was in such a strange way.


	9. GotenXReaderXGohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi hires you to look after Goten while she helps her father recover from the flu. One thing leads to another, and before you know it, Goten has you beneath him on the floor. Gohan shows up and things get even more interesting...

You didn’t understand how someone your age needed a babysitter as Chi-Chi had called it. 

Her youngest son, Goten, would be staying at home while she helped her father recover from the flu. She needed you to check in on him, mainly cooking for him and cleaning up after him. You took the job, but mainly because the woman had always been nice to you and your mother, but couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the tasks you were given.  
On the morning you start, you arrive early so that you can get everything done and go back home. You knock loudly, hoping that he will get up and let you in so that you don’t have to drop what you are carrying, which is about ten bags of food.

But there is no answer, making you growl in frustration.

You knock again, but there is still no answer. Huffing, you gig the key Chi-Chi gave you out of your pocket while juggling your load, opening the door and carrying the bags inside. You go straight to the kitchen and get to work, smiling when you see that he at least tried to do last night’s dinner dishes for you. 

You start breakfast, switching between cooking and cleaning, when you hear him come into the kitchen. Your eyes widen as you take him in for the first time.

He’s only wearing a pair of black boxer-briefs that cling to him like a second skin, showing off more than just his muscular legs. His toned chest makes your mouth water, your mind filling with all kinds of dirty things you would do to him given the chance.

He sets down, still half asleep, propping his head up with his hands at the table. You can’t help but sneak glances at him, feeling your core flood with desire at his half naked body.

He finally raises a bleary eye to you, sputtering and falling sideways out of his chair.

“W-Who are y-you??” he squeaks from the floor. You shake yourself mentally, going over to help him up.

“I’m (Y/N). You mother hired me to look after you while she was gone,” you explain. He rolls his eyes, muttering under his breath as he sets back down in his chair, not caring that he’s half naked.

Well, if he doesn’t then neither will you.

He watches you make breakfast, his eyes following you around the kitchen.

“I, uh, I thought you were my brother, Gohan...” he says suddenly. You look over and he’s blushing slightly, a sheepish grin tugging at his lips. He points down at his undressed state, “It’s why I came in dressed like this…. Didn’t know I had a pretty girl waiting on me in here.” 

He gives you a charming smile, making you roll your eyes, but you can’t help but grin at him. His smile sets your body on fire, making you wet. You blush suddenly, and he cocks his brow, giving you a look of interest.

Turning your back to him, you hear him chuckle softly, willing your body to stop. 

He gets up and going to the fridge and bending over as he reaches in, grabbing the large pitcher of milk out. You’re near drooling and you stare, watching his muscles tighten as he bends down. Your hands are almost itching to touch him.

He raises his head, looking at you over the refrigerator door, a cocky smirk on his face and you growl softly, turning your back once more.

He’s messing with you, you know he is, but you can’t help but stare at him.

You hear more noise, but refuse to turn around this time, keeping your back straight as you finish cooking. Once you’re done, you grab him a dish, piling it high with food, as per Chi-Chi’s instructions, walking over and setting it down in front of him. He grabs your hand before you can turn around, pulling you down into the seat beside of him.

“You’re not leaving already, are you?” he asks, giving you his sad eyes. You huff and cross your arms over your chest.

“N-no, not y-yet,” you finally say, blushing slightly. He gives you a blinding smile, squeezing your arm gently before digging in, leaving you all but forgotten.

You get up with a sigh, and make yourself a plate. When you turn back to the table, he grins, patting the seat next to him.

You take it with a blush and he scoots his chair closer to yours, so much so you can feel his body heat. Suddenly aware of the gorgeous creature setting next to you, you pick at your food, trying not lean into him.

He finishes, jumping up from his seat to get more.

As he piles his plate with more food, he looks back at you with a grin.

“You’re a really good cook! I haven’t met many people that can cook as good, or as much, as my Mom!” he chuckles, setting back down.

You blush at the compliment, shrugging slightly.

“She told me to cook like I was feeding an army,” you tease him, making him laugh.

“Yeah… Just be thankful it’s just me and not my dad and brother as well! With all three of us, you would have had to start cooking at dawn!” he exclaims before diving into his second plate. He finishes before you have even made it halfway through your own, stretching and scratching the back of his head. He glances over at you, rolling his eyes as your still full plate.

“Are you still eating??” he teases, shaking his head. Biting back a smile, you ignore him, making him huff playfully.

Reaching over, he snatches a piece of bacon from your plate, giving you a smirk as he bites it. Laughing at his antics, you push your plate back, giving him a smile.

“I guess I need to get the dishes washed,” you chuckle, gathering your plate and his, but before you can move, he pulls you back down into your chair, taking them from you and laying them on the table.

“Come on…. You don’t have to start just yet. We can do something else and then I’ll even help you wash them!” he says, a sly grin on his lips.

You bite your lip, his eyes watching the motion.

“Well, if you really will help me…” you say, giving him a look, “Then I guess it can wait. What did you want to do?” you ask.

He smirks again, and you feel, as well as watch, his eyes rake over you, lingering on your low-cut blouse and the visible cleavage. He leans forward, his handsome face filling your vision.

“Well, I know a few things we could do…” he whispers, making a shiver of desire run through you.

“L-like w-what?” you stammer.

His hand comes up, tracing your jawline softly.

“Well, you’re a bit over-dressed for what I have in mind,” he tells you, his hand moving down to your shirt, tugging the front of it downwards and exposing your breasts.

You gasp, slapping his hand away, but he just chuckles lowly.

“Come on, (Y/N)…. I’m not stupid. I saw how you were watching me earlier…. And I know you want it,” he leans forward, his lip brushing against your ear as he spoke. “And I can smell how aroused you are…”

At his words, you feel your core flood with desire, but try to maintain your dignity.

“W-what?”

His tongue darts out, licking the side of your neck before his lips take over, sucking against it gently.

“You heard me (Y/N)…. “He says once he makes his way back to your ear. “I know you want me…. You want me to fuck you?” he teases, his hand dipping down inside your bra to tease your hardened nipple. “Or do you want to use my tongue and lick that wet pu-“

You cut him off with a moan, kissing him suddenly. 

Smirking into it, he has you stripped of your shirt before you can even move out of the chair, leaving you in your bra, but his nimble fingers make quick work of it as well. He breaks away, cupping your breasts in his hands and pushing them upwards, pressing them together so that he can lave his tongue over both of your nipples. You grasp his hair, tugging slightly as he pulls a moan from you, making him chuckle.

“Looks like somebody’s eager…” he whispers against your skin. You push him back in the chair, making his eyes widen slightly as you slide you hand past the waistband of his briefs, taking his large arousal in your grasp. You go to your knees before him, pushing your chair back out of the way. 

He watches in fascination as you push his cock through the slit in the front, taking it in your mouth as soon as it’s freed.

“Ohhhh fuck….” He mumbles, his hand moving to grab your (h/c) hair, guiding you where he wants you to go. You work you tongue down the front of his cock, teasing the underside of the head before swallowing him down again. His half-closed eyes watch you, his chest moving rapidly as his breath quickens.

Pushing you back gently, he stands, pushing the underwear down past his hips, letting them hit the floor, where he kicks them off. Your mouth is wrapped back around his length as soon as possible, and he begins curling his hips in time with your movements, holding the back of your head and not letting you pull back very far.

“Fuck (Y/N)….. Just like that…” he moans, his thrusts getting faster. You brace yourself against his thighs, relaxing your throat as he goes deeper, finally hitting the back of it. He leans over, placing one of his hands on the table and using the other to tilt your head back, until his cock slides all the way down. 

A few thrusts later, he jerks back, panting like he’s ran a marathon. He steps back and pulls you to your feet, undoing your pants as he calms his breathing.

“Not ready to finish yet…. It was almost too much,” he chuckles as he pushes down your panties. He kneels, pulling them and your pants off, tossing them to the side, before rubbing his hands up your thighs.

“That… and I want to return the favor, “he murmurs before kissing his way up your thigh. Your legs part involuntarily and you gasp as he lifts your leg and places it over his shoulder. You feel his breath right over your center, and he smirks at you before running his tongue up your slit.

Moaning loudly, you grab his shoulders to keep yourself steady as his tongue explores you, the sinful muscle leaving no part untouched. He takes your leg down and guides you back, until you hit the table. 

“Sit on the edge…” he whispers. You comply, hopping up top perch on the edge of it and he lifts both of your legs this time, placing them back on his shoulders once more. Before you can even move, he buries his tongue in you opening, pulling a loud cry from you. Eyes rolling back in your head, you grab a handful of his hair and hold on, you entire body shaking with pleasure.

He moves up, and his lips close over your clit. Sucking gently, he slides his index finger into you as he teases the tight bud. At this point your hips are bucking against the table. Using the hold you have on his hair, you guide his mouth on you, pulling a deep chuckle from him that vibrates through your body, making you squirm even more.

Pulling back enough to rapidly flick his tongue over your clit, you start to shake, your hands tightening in his hair. You feel your release coming as he adds another finger inside of you, curling them both to push against your spot. Your body tenses, you fingers pulling at his hair as it takes you, making you scream his name at the top of your voice. He pulls his fingers out, looking up at you as his lips take them, sucking off all of your juices. His tongue moves back to your core, gently sliding into your opening, collecting your essence.

He moves up your body, his lips pressing light kisses as he goes, before cradling the back of your head and tilting it back, kissing you deeply.

He wraps your legs around his waist, letting go of your head to grab your backside and lifting you off of the table, grinding his hardness against you without breaking the kiss. He goes to his knees, holding you against his thighs as he thrusts against you, his hard cock sliding against your still wet core.

“You want this…?” he whispers, bouncing you against him, making you moan pitifully. One of his hands goes to your back as the other stays on your backside and he slowly lowers you down on to the floor, pressing against you. All of this is taking too long, though, so you take his cock in your hand and position him, thrusting your hips up and making him moan loudly as his cock slides inside.

He smirks down at you, grabbing you behind your knees and lifting your legs higher. When you’re almost bent in two, he thrusts in roughly, making you scream his name. Pounding into you, his eyes close and he moans deeply, making you do the same. He feels so good inside of you, his large cock filling you up and making your body feel like it’s going to burn up.

Neither of you notice the door opening, revealing a tall, dark-haired man with glasses. He shuts the door behind him, pocketing his key, before he turns and sees the two of you. He stops, his wide-eyed stare on you both as you writhe beneath Goten on the floor. The stranger clears his throat, making Goten look up in shock, before he smirks.

“Hey brother...” he says smugly, as you moan after a particularly hard thrust. You look up, your vision hazy from lust, and see a man standing above you, his eyes glued to your body. You push against Goten, trying to get up, but he thrusts again, making you arch back.

“No worries, babe…. Gohan here just wants to have some fun too, don’t you Gohan?” he asks slyly. 

Gohan’s eyes darken and his breath becomes ragged.

“D-does she a-agree?” he stammers, looking at you. Goten smiles down at you, making his thrusts slow and languid.

“You want my big brother to join in?” he whispers, smirking when you whimper softly. “Well?”

You moan as his hips snap forward, and your nails sink into his shoulders.

“Y-yes…. “

Goten’s eyes widen and he grins. 

“Really??”

You nod faintly, a deep moan escaping as his fingers move down to tease you clit. He grins up at Gohan.

“You heard her, bro.”

You’re partially aware of Gohan stripping. When he stands before you in all of his glory, your eyes travel down to his cock, and they widen as they take in his size. He’s even bigger than Goten and you feel yourself burn with desire at the thought of him taking you. You scramble up off the floor, staying on your knees and crawl over to him. You take his arousal in your hands, lapping at the head with your eager tongue. He gasps at the contact, his hand going to the nape of your neck, where he cradles your head against him.   
Goten just chuckles deeply, crawling over behind you. His lips are on your back, sucking and biting his way down your body. As he comes to your backside, you feel him lay down, pulling you over his face. He pushes his tongue into your opening, causing you to moan around Gohan’s cock.

He grabs your hips, pushing and pulling them, trying to get you to move. You finally catch on, and begin curling them, shuddering at the feel of his tongue inside of you, and as it slides through up to tease your clit.

Gohan is moaning, his fingers tangling in your hair as he moves with your mouth, letting you set the pace. His face is flushed, his eyes watching every movement you make. His small gasps and moans are driving you wild, his almost innocent reactions heightening your desire.

Goten moves away, making you whimper, but he just chuckles. He pulls you away from Gohan, grabbing your hips and pulling them back against him before he sticks two fingers in your mouth, making you suck on them.

“Get down here, bro… You really want a piece of this,” he murmurs as you suck his fingers, twirling your tongue around his digits. Gohan goes to his knees in front of you, watching the lewd act with rapt attention.

“How do I - ?” he begins. Goten smirks, taking his fingers from you and lifting you onto Gohan’s lap. You take his cock in your hand, guiding him inside you before thrusting down onto him. He grabs your hips, holding you in place as he moans, his eyes wide and filled with desire.

“Hold her there a sec, Gohan…. I need to prepare her…” Goten says as his wet fingers slide down to your tight ring of muscles. He presses the first in, making you whimper at the intrusion, but his lips find your neck and he begins pulling moans form you as his fingers stretch your entrance.

He adds another, this time eliciting a cry of pleasure from you, one that is swallowed as Gohan’s lips take yours. His hands pull you against him, his cock sinking further into your core.

Goten removes his fingers, but before you can protest, you feel the tip of his cock come to replace them, making you brace yourself against Gohan. He pushes in slowly, filling you up inch by inch, finally coming to rest with his entire length inside you.

He kisses your neck, and you can feel him smirking against it.

“Okay, bro… Start moving...” he pants out. As Gohan begins thrusting up in you, Goten waits before matching his pace, so that they both fill you at the same time. 

Your heart hammers in your chest as they thrust inside of you, and you lean forward, resting your head on Gohan’s shoulder. A shudder passes through you as Goten goes back to kissing your neck, his lips moving down between your shoulder blades, causing chills to break out over your body.

Gohan tilts your face back up to his, taking your lips with his again and causing you to relax even more. They both support you, holding your body up as they move inside of you. With your body more relaxed, they both get faster, causing sharp cries to leave you, your breath coming out in gasps as they become harder. Gohan’s tongue delves deeper into your mouth, the slow movements of kiss contrasting with the almost manic speed of their thrusts. You break away from him, your head falling back against Goten’s shoulder and you scream, your fingers leaving deep scratches on Gohan’s arms. It only seems to excite him more as a deep growl emanates from him, sending waves of pleasure through you.   
Soon Goten’s growls join his, and you’re caught in a seemingly never ending flow of desire. The sounds they are making drive you closer to the edge, your body tensing up around them. The feeling of the both of them moving in and out of you it too much for you to handle and your orgasm over takes you. You tighten around their cocks, pulling a deep moan from Gohan and he slams your lips against his, his tongue probing your mouth as you scream their names. His seed fills you, leaving you feeling full.

Goten follows, his teeth sinking into the back of your neck as he cums, growls pouring form his lips. You feel him spurting inside of you as his arms tighten around you. The three of you are breathing heavily, holding onto one another as you come down, your breathing slowly going back to normal. Goten pushes you against Gohan gently, extracting himself and standing up. He stretches, sighing deeply, before he places his hands on your waist, helping you to stand as well. 

Gohan pushes himself up off the floor and for the first time, you blush when you look over at him, thinking back to what you had just done…

With him and his brother…

That you don’t know…

An awkward silence fell over the room, leaving you and Gohan blushing like crazy. Goten just chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

“Sooo…. How about I help you do those dishes and then we can show Gohan here what he missed out on earlier…” he suggested slyly, his arm snaking around your waist to pull you against his toned chest. With a blush you realize that you can’t say no, that you want him again…

And gazing over at an innocent looking Gohan, you feel the heat creeping back up your body.

With a smirk, you grind your hips against Goten, pulling a surprised moan from him.

“The dishes can wait… Right now, I want to know if Gohan’s as talented as you are…” you purr, reaching over and grabbing the older man’s arm and pulling him closer.  
Goten just grins, winking over your shoulder at him.

“I think we need to introduce her to Super Saiyans… Don’t you, brother?”


	10. VegetaXReaderXTrunks Father/Son Bonding Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You started working at Capsule Corp, only to become Vegeta and Trunks' personal assistant. But there are perks to being their errand girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to gift this one, but I can't figure out if I can or not (lol) to Trunks_N_Vegeta_LVR. I swear, you the greatest person in the world! Everytime I need ideas, you're there to save my behind lolol! From my account on FanFiction to here at AO3, you always get my muses going and I really appreciate it! Hope you like this (I really like this lol) and thanks again for all the support!

You had been working at Capsule Corp for almost three months now. It was one of the greatest accomplishments you had achieved in your life so far, and you honestly loved the work. But there was one thing, or well, TWO thing that made it hard for you to be there.

“Woman! Get me some coffee!”

Yep, that was one of them. Your boss’s husband/boyfriend (you still didn’t know which), Vegeta, thought of you as his personal servant and treated you as such. The only upside was that he was hot and spent most of his time shirtless while he trained, which was constantly. Ms. Briefs had told you to check in on him regularly and see if he needed anything, but the man was abusing your kindness.

But, when you would see his sweaty, muscled body as you entered the room or his tight ass as he bent over to stretch…. Well, all the fight left you.

And your other problem –

“Can you grab me one as well?”

Not only did you have your boss’s hunky boyfriend, but you also had their son, too. A sexy, muscled, lavender-haired hottie named Trunks. And he was just as hot as his father. It didn’t help that he was just as undressed most days as his father, nor that he always gave you those smiles that made your panties wet and made you want to jump him right there, audience be damned. 

No, it didn’t help having these two around you every day, but at the same time it was an added bonus to the job. You had went from delivering the mail in the on-site lab and office to watching these two fight and walk around all sweaty and half naked all day.

Definitely a step up.

You make your way out to of the training room, humming as you head towards the main house. Ms. Briefs had even given you a key so you could get whatever they wanted, and you went in to make their coffee. Placing the scalding cups on a small tray, you throw a few other things on with it, including the damn cookies Vegeta had raged at you over on your first day that you didn’t bring, nor did he tell you about in the first place. Careful not to spill anything, you make your way back across the grounds, pushing through the door with your hip.

You start to tell them your back, but your words never come as you stare at the sight before you.

Vegeta has stripped down to a pair of blue, spandex shorts, showing more of his toned body then you have ever seen. Sweat is dripping down his back, and you watch one of the droplets roll down his shoulder, following the others between his shoulder blades, going down to his –

“Woman! What are you doing standing there, staring like a gaping fool??” 

Vegeta’s words cut through your stupor, making you blush heavily and rush over with his coffee.

“S-sorry…”

He snatches his cup (and the cookies) giving you a calculating look.

“What were you looking at?” he asks, making you sputter.

“N-nothing! I just – I just got distracted!” you say, but he tilts his head to the side, smirking.

“You’re lying.” He challenges, the smirk growing. He looks down at himself, a knowing grin starting to show.

“You filthy little girl…. Was I what distracted you?” he whispers with a smirk, making your face flush as you feel your body respond to his voice. You know panties are soaked and hope that you can get out of here and change into the extra set you keep in your purse (you learned to come to work prepared when these two were around) before it starts dripping down your thighs.

“N- no I j-just –“

You’re cut off as Trunks comes back in, looking at the two of you with curiosity.

“What’s going on?” he asks, grabbing a towel from the hook on the wall and wiping his chest off with it, making your eyes almost cross. Vegeta laughs darkly, getting your attention again as he sets down his food and drink.

“Boy, take off your pants,” he says, making Trunks go wide-eyed as he sputters.

“What??”

“I mean down to your shorts!” Vegeta barks, making both of you jump. “I want to test something.”

Shrugging, trunks pulls the loose track pants off, leaving him in the same spandex shorts as his father, only his are black. You feel your face heat up and try not to stare, but it’s no use. You’re almost drooling as he bends over, pulling them over his feet and tossing them to the side as he stands back up. You feel Vegeta eyes on you, but you can’t look away from the Greek God standing before you. 

Trunks meets your eye, blushing slightly, but that same smile that drives you crazy is on his face, turning your insides to goo.

“Just as I thought…” Vegeta whispered. He stepped forward, moving to stand right in front of you, blocking your line of sight. Giving him a wide-eyed stare, you jump slightly as he runs his hand up your skirt, feeling your soaked panties and purring softly. You can’t even slap his hand away, seeing as how your body chooses this moment to go limp. You shudder as his fingers press against your clit, rubbing the hardening bud through your panties.

“I think she wants us, Father…” Trunks says, smirking as he walks over to you, taking the tray and setting it aside, his brow arched slightly. “Is that it?” he asks, his hand coming up to graze across your breast.

Sucking in your breath, you can only nod, watching as they glance at one another slyly.

“Think we’ll be left alone for a while?” Trunks asks his father, who nods.

“Yes, your mother won’t be out of the lab till eight tonight… Something about a new vaccine she’s working on, so we should be alright.” He replies, giving your clit a harder press and making your legs buckle. Trunks grabs you before you hit the floor, holding you back against his chest as you face Vegeta.

“Do you want this, girl? Tell me now before we get started…” he purrs, making you gasp as his fingers work the waist of your panties halfway down.

“P-please…” you stutter out, thrusting your hips, wanting his hands to move lower. He grins, chuckling softly as he lets the piece of clothing fall to the floor to pool around your feet. You feel Trunks unzip your skirt and it falls as well, making you blush at your exposure.

“Don’t worry…” Vegeta says, smirking at the small moan you give, “We’ll be joining you in a moment. But right now…,” he reaches up and pulls you blouse over your head, just as Trunks unclasps your bra, letting it fall when you lower your arms. Vegeta growls in approval leaning down and capturing a tight peak with his lips, his teeth grazing over it as well.

You moan and lean against the toned chest at your back. You feel Trunks’ mouth on the back of your neck, biting gently and sending chills down your body. His tongue darts out to lap over the bite mark, making you moan pitifully.

Meanwhile, Vegeta has stepped back and is slowly pulling the tight shorts from his body, letting them fall and stepping out of them, his hard cock bouncing up against his abs. Your eyes widen at the size of it, wondering how in the hell he’s going to fit that inside of you, but he just smirks, stepping back in front of you and reaching down to slide his index finger inside of your opening.

“Don’t look so scared, girl. By the time I’m done you’ll be able to fit me…” he chuckles, already sliding another finger into your dripping core. Trunks holds you with one hand, using the other to work his shorts down his legs and you feel his hard length press against you. You reach back and grasp it, pumping it slowly. His bites become harder, sending a thrill of pleasure through you.

A third finger joins the others and you cry out, leaning your head back onto Trunks’ shoulder. Vegeta’s thrusts become harder, making your legs shake. His thumb brushes over your clit, pressing against the sensitive nub every time he sides his fingers inside of you. 

“P-please….” You moan, “Please…. I need y-you.” 

Vegeta chuckles softly, withdrawing his fingers and making you whimper. He pulls you over to him, making you trip over your skirt at your feet, but he holds you up. Trunks bends down and takes the clothes and your shoes, tossing them to the side as Vegeta turns you around, bending you over forward and pressing the tip of his cock against your soaked entrance.

“You had better make sure to give Trunks what he needs as well, girl,” Vegeta growls playfully, swatting you on the ass as he thrusts inside, shoving his large cock all the way in. Your moans echo off the metal walls of the room, pulling some from the two men as well. As you look up, Trunks has made his way to stand before you, his large cock at eye level. Glancing up, you see a sly smirk on his face as he reaches down to grasp his erection, pumping his hand over it a few times as he brings it closer to your lips.

“You had best do as Father says…. He can get a little angry if people don’t listen to him,” the lavender-haired man whispers, using his other hand to lift your chin. Vegeta thrusts harder, causing you to open your mouth as you cry out. Trunks takes advantage of this, gently pushing the head of his cock between your lips. You suck him deeper, wrapping your arms around his waist. You let your throat relax, coaxing him to thrust deeper with a push of his hips. His fingers grasp your hair as he leans back a little, curling his hips as he thrusts into your mouth, timing them along with Vegeta.

The older man grabs your thighs, lifting you up against him, and tells you to wrap your legs around his waist. You comply, letting him hold you up between them as he fucks you harder, forcing you to take more of Trunks’ cock in your mouth.

You’re lost in the waves of pleasure that crash over you at their ministrations. Vegeta speeds up, slamming into you from behind, muffled cries coming from you and making Trunks’ hands tighten in your hair. His small gasps and moans flood your core, pulling you closer to release. Unable to stop, you gaze up at him, his blue eyes half closed as he watches his cock disappear between your lips, his face flushed a light pink. Your hands slide up his back and he moves his own out of your hair, bringing them down to cup your breasts and keep you level as your fingers splay across his toned chest. 

Vegeta pulls out of you suddenly, settling your feet back on the floor before letting go, pulling you away from Trunks and turning you to face him, a smirk on his lips.

“Let’s switch…” he murmurs as Trunks gently pushes you forward, lining his cock up and sliding inside of you. Vegeta’s hand goes to the back of your head, holding you in place as he grasps his cock. He presses it against your lips, coating them in a mix of precum and your juices, his smirk widening as your tongue darts out to swirl around the head. He groans as you push your lips over it, sliding your lips halfway down his shaft, your cheeks hollowing with suction as you pull back up. You feel Trunks grab your legs, lifting them up around his waist, and Vegeta takes your shoulders, holding you up so you wouldn’t fall.

But then they both stop. You look up, seeing Vegeta grinning at Trunks over top of you. You start to ask what’s going on, when Trunks suddenly grabs your waist, holding you roughly as he starts slamming into you, making you scream out. His hands slide up to your stomach, holding you up between him and Vegeta, whose hands are tangled back in your hair, pressing you further down onto his cock.

Trunks has you screaming, his thrusts harder than Vegeta’s were. Each slam of his hips was accompanied with a soft growl as he fucked you harder, his fingers digging into your skin. You look up to see Vegeta’s head fall back. His hips twitch as Trunks makes you take more of him. You force your throat to relax as his cock makes its way further down, choking you slightly. You push against his hip bones, but he grabs the back of your head, making you take him.

With your eyes watering, you watch him look down at you, his chest heaving as he gets closer. A loud moan is the only warning you have before you feel his seed spurt down your throat. You swallow as much of it as you can before he pulls out, coating your face as well. Your eyes widen and your orgasm rips through you, a loud scream escaping as your walls clench around the thick cock inside of you.

Trunks lets you down, pulling out of you and gently pushing you to your knees as he stands before you, his hand grasping his wet, glistening cock as he pumps it roughly.  
His other hand twists into your hair, pulling your face up as he looks down at you with a wide smirk.

“Open…” he whispers breathily, his hips jutting as his hand works over his length. You place both of your hands on his hips, mouth wide as he presses the tip of his cock against you tongue. You feel him cumming, his hot seed spraying on your face and into your waiting mouth. His hand tightens painfully in your hair, but you don’t even notice, taking the head of his cock in your mouth and tasting him.

With a heavy shudder he lets you go, taking a step back and helping you to your feet. 

You watch as he goes over to Vegeta, your breath still ragged as they seem to communicate wordlessly with one another. Finally, Vegeta looks over at you, tilting his head to the side.

“Are you alright with this new addition to your duties?” he asks, a teasing smirk playing at his lips. You blush, unable to hold back the grin coming to your lips.

This job just kept getting better and better.


	11. ReaderXGokuXVegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a female Saiyan who comes to Earth to find others of your kind. Lucky for you it's Goku and Vegeta you find....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I kinda got carried away here lol This is why I can't be trusted to write these two together lololol

“You need to concentrate, (Y/N)!”

You growl lightly as you look over at Goku’s smiling face, his cheerfulness rubbing you the wrong way at the moment.

Ever since you had arrived on earth six months ago, he had been helping you train. You were the last (that any of you knew of) full-blooded female Saiyan left. You had been living on a small planet on the outskirts of the North Quadrant and had come across Earth by accident on one of your travels. Finding a few remaining members of your race, you decided to settle on the planet and stay with your kind.

Goku had jumped at the chance of training you, of course. Bulma told you later that he had been lonely for the past year after his wife left him, and you couldn’t turn him down after that. You even had a Capsule house, thanks to Bulma, connected to his. 

But it wasn’t just Goku that you were neighbors with; no, Vegeta was there as well, reminding you every day that he was your Prince and that you should treat him as such. Bulma said that they had been together for quite a long time, but after the birth of their daughter, she couldn’t handle his attitude anymore. So, with Goku divorced and living alone, Vegeta had pretty much invited himself to stay with the other Saiyan, and had never left.

And you really appreciated Goku’s hospitality. You really did. But on days like today, when the sun was beating down on you in this God forsaken desert he always wanted to train in and he smiled at you all happy and playfully, you just wanted to bash his cute face in.

“I AM concentrating, idiot!” you snarl, throwing a large Ki ball at him, making him chuckle as he dodges it. He tosses two back, the second taking you by surprise and knocking you on your ass. You jump back to your feet, seeing red, and charge at him, only to find him back where you started, that grin getting even wider.

You feel as if your anger is going to burn you up. Your whole body is on fire and you need –

It can’t just be the anger that’s making you feel like this… It begins to drain away, but you’re still hot. The feeling is so intense you begin ripping your clothes off, not even able to laugh at the shocked look on Goku’s face as you strip.

“(Y/N)… what – what are you doing?” he questions faintly, inching closer to you unconsciously. You look up at him finally, clad in nothing but your bra and panties, desperation in your eyes.

“Hot….. I’m hot…. Can't – can’t cool down…” you mumble, already tugging at your bra, trying to get it off. 

Goku reaches out, and with the back of his hand he feels your forehead, giving you a look of concern. He pulls your hands away from the little clothing you are tugging at and takes your hand, ITing the both of you back to your homes.

He lands in front of the river that divides your properties, pulling you into its depths and causing you to scream at the sudden cold.

“It that better?” he asks, splashing water up onto you. The river is deep enough that you’re in up to your waist and you know that this should be helping, but it’s not. Dipping down below the surface, you hold yourself in the almost painful biting cold of the water, coming up and gasping for air.

But as soon as you break the surface, the heat is back tenfold, making you almost weep. With a crazed look, you tell Goku that it isn’t helping, that something must be wrong with you. Unconsciously your hands tear away your bra, leaving you exposed.

But it helps.

You almost laugh in relief, and reach beneath the surface of the water and do the same with your panties, pulling them off and tossing them downstream. Goku just gapes at you, his hands poised to reach out for you, but he seems frozen in shock. He shakes himself slightly, reaching over and placing his hands on your shoulders.

The small contact shouldn’t have affected you, but as soon as he touches you, you feel the heat move down your body, coming to rest in your lower abdomen, filling your core with desire.

He stiffens, his nostrils flaring ever so slightly.

“Go – Goku?” you venture tentatively, watching his pupils dilate as his eyes move to your chest, gazing down at your hardened nipples with lust. You try to take a step back, but he holds you there, his grip tightening on your shoulders. 

The next thing you know, he has you slung over his shoulder with your ass in the air, packing you towards his home.

You know you should be fighting; your brain is screaming for you to do something other than lay there and let him do this. But –

But your body is on fire again and it feels so good being against him like this. His naked torso is smooth and cool against your fevered skin, making your core gush. You’re sure that it’s already dripping, but you can’t find it in yourself to be embarrassed. His calloused hand comes up to run over your backside, grabbing one of your cheeks and squeezing firmly before landing a swat on it, making you cry out. You feel him chuckle and have to squeeze your thighs together to keep from soaking his shoulder as the sound makes your body shudder.

He kicks the door open, not even bothering to shut it. But before he can make it to wherever he is taking you, his path is blocked by a very angry, and very turned on Vegeta.  
“Already trying to claim her as yours, Kakarott?” he growls, standing toe to toe with the taller fighter.

Goku smirks at him, running hand over your ass again, this time letting his fingers trail slowly down to your folds, gathering the proof of your desire on his fingertips. He’s still smirking as he brings them to his lips, his tongue darting out to taste you.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind sharing, would you, (Y/N)?” Goku asks, his fingers drifting back to your wetness and dipping into your folds.

Your body bucks against his, his actions and words pulling a loud moan from your lips. An image flashes through your mind of both of them taking you and you hear yourself complying, almost begging them to do it.

Vegeta looks up at the red handprint on your backside, a smirk pulling at his lips. Using his teeth, he pulls the white leather gloves from his hands, letting them drop to the floor without a second glance. Running his hand over your other cheek, he adds his own handprint, making you squirm as more juices run down your legs and pulling a whine from you. Giving Goku a nod, he lets the younger Saiyan pass, following him as he heads down the hallway. He watches you, his eyes going to your naked breasts. They are bouncing slightly with Goku’s movements, and the prince can’t take his eyes away from them. He reaches out and cups your left one, running his thumb over your nipple and causing it to stiffen, before he pinches it between his forefinger and thumb. 

You whimper softly, wiggling in Goku’s hold until he lands another swat on your backside.

“Vegeta, just wait till we get in the room,” he chuckles softly, swatting you again just to hear the sounds you make. Vegeta smirks, but leaves you be as Goku comes to the end of the hall, swinging the door open and letting all of you inside.

Your mind is so hazy you don’t even try to look around at your surroundings, only caring if there is bed, or something like one, in the room.

Goku pulls you off his shoulder, dropping you onto the mattress with a grin. As soon as you land, you turn over onto your back and run your fingers down your slit, getting them slippery before bringing them to your clit, purring loudly as pleasure spreads through your body. The two males stare at you, seeming frozen in the tracks as you pleasure yourself, and you feel another wave of desire flow through you. Spreading your legs wider, your other hand takes over rubbing against your clit, letting your dominant one slide down to your opening, where you press two fingers inside of the slickened entrance, mewling as they fill you.

Goku finally shakes himself out of his stupor, ripping his clothes off like they were made of paper. His movements cause Vegeta to come out of it as well, and the shorter Saiyan undresses as well. You gaze up at them under hooded eyes, biting your lip. Both of them have their hardened lengths in their hands, stroking slowly as your fingers pump in and out of you.

You stop, letting your hands fall away as you smirk up at them. Letting your legs fall further apart, your slick fingers move up to caress your breasts, your juices coating your skin and letting you slide easily over your hard peaks.

Goku moves first, falling to his knees and pulling you down to the end of the bed. His tongue is buried in your folds soon after, grabbing your hips to keep you from thrashing about as his lips find your clit. He sucks on it gently, using his teeth to tease the little bundle of nerves until it’s hard against his tongue.

Vegeta gets onto the mattress on his knees, leaning over you and taking one of your glistening peaks in his mouth, moaning deeply as your taste touches his tongue. He moves to the other, licking the juices off of them before sucking the pink nubs into his mouth. You writhe beneath them, one hand buried in Goku’s hair, the other in Vegeta’s, tugging their spiky locks as their tongues plunder your body.

Vegeta moves, straddling your chest. His thick cock slides between your breasts, the tip of it pressing against your lips. Your eyes flicker up to his face, watching as his wide, onyx eyes peer into yours, waiting for permission. Still locking gazes with him, you open your mouth, letting your tongue swipe over his weeping tip, moaning at the salty taste and swirling it in your mouth. You open up wider, letting him slide his cock between your breasts and into your waiting mouth, sucking as he pulls back out.

Goku lifts your legs, placing his hands behind your knees and pushing them back, spreading you wider. His eager tongue dives back in, swirling around your opening before sliding inside. He flicks the tantalizing muscle around, making your hips buck up and you moan around Vegeta’s cock, pressing your breasts together as it slides between them and past your lips, making the prince’s hips thrust forward and a deep moan escape him.

Goku moves back up to your clit, his lips latching onto it and sucking, letting go of the little nub with a slurp before taking it again and again. He lets go of your left leg, and you feel his index finger slide into your wet entrance, curling and twisting, before finding the soft, spongy flesh that sends you into a fit of moans, making your eyes roll back as they flutter closed. Vegeta grabs the side of your head, holding you still as he pumps his cock in and out of your mouth, his breath ragged as your cries vibrate around his length.  
Goku adds another finger, his mouth still working your clit, fucking you hard with his digits. A third is added and it’s all you can do to keep from convulsing, digging your heels into the bed and pumping your hips in time with his thrusts.

He pulls away suddenly, getting up and tapping Vegeta’s shoulder, making the older Saiyan’s thrusts halt.

“How do we want to do this?” Goku asks, his voice low and gravely, sending shivers through your body. Vegeta pulls his cock from your mouth, pumping it one last time between your breasts, before getting off of you and moving to the side. He sets on his knees, a look of contemplation on his face.

But you don’t feel like waiting. The heat is starting to creep back up your body now that they have stopped, and a low whine starts in your throat. Getting up on your knees, you shove Vegeta back onto the bed, straddling his hips and sinking yourself down onto his cock. His hands grip your sides, a low growl emanating from him as you sink further and further down onto his hard length. You slide in to the hilt, feeling the coarse hairs of his groin scratch against your shaven mound. You reach over and grab Goku’s arm, pulling him behind you as you lean forward, resting your upper body against Vegeta’s toned chest. Reaching behind you, you take his arousal in your hand, pumping it as best as you can from the angle you’re at.

“I need to make sure you’re ready back he-“ he begins, but you cut him off.

“Not there… With – with Vegeta…” you moan out, pressing yourself down onto the hard body beneath you and spreading your thighs as wide as you can. You hear his breath halt and he seems frozen with shock for a moment before he inches closer. A rumbling purr coming from Vegeta vibrates against you, relaxing you as you feel Goku’s cock line up next to Vegeta’s at your entrance. As he presses in, your lips are captured by the prince, his experienced tongue pulling every moan and whimper from you, causing your core to flood with desire. His hands move down to cup your ass, massaging and squeezing until you’re almost melting in his arms. You feel Goku push in all the way, feeling your apex throb with pleasure at having both of them inside of you.

You feel every movement, every twitch of their cocks as they wait for you to adjusts around them, small moans and grunts escaping their lips every time your walls clench around them. 

“Move…..”

They do as you say, starting out slowly. Vegeta curls his hips upwards as Goku thrusts in from behind, syncing their movements so they move as one in and out of you.

And it almost too much.

Two large cocks moving inside of you, four hands moving all over your body as they begin to give in to the feeling, pressing, squeezing, and caressing you into a small frenzy. Vegeta’s mouth finds your neck, his lips sucking against the pale flesh, leaving marks behind as he moves to another part. Goku leans over you, his large, calloused hands squeezing your backside as his tongue trails down between your shoulder blades, his lips pressing hot kisses against your back. 

They fall out of rhythm as they speed up, and your core is continually full. As one slides out, the other thrusts in, and you’re reduced to a moaning mess. You prop yourself up on your arms, cries of pleasure filling the room. Vegeta and Goku’s moans mix with yours, the sound of them losing control sending you closer to the edge.  
Goku leans down, his hot breath against your ear.

“Does it feel good? You like both of our cocks buried in you?” he purred, bringing his hands up to grip your shoulders. 

Vegeta pushes you back, his lips closing over one of your nipples as Goku keeps talking.

“Ohhhh yeah baby….. Take it…,” he moans, causing waves of pleasure to crash over you. Sweet, innocent Goku wasn’t supposed to talk like this. You thought it would be more of Vegeta’s thing, but the Saiyan Prince was content to show you how good it felt with his lips. 

Setting back on his legs, Goku sets a brutal pace, making both you and Vegeta cry out. The shorter Saiyan grabs your hips, holding them as he matches his rival’s thrusts. Goku’s fingers dig into your sides as he pounds into you, his growls echoing around the room. You feel his fingers slip down between you and Vegeta, rubbing against your clit and making you scream his name.

“Ohhhh fuck yes! Harder, ‘Geta…. Fuck her harder!” the tall warrior cries out, pistoning his cock into you with brute force now. 

You beg him for more, screaming for both of them to go faster. Vegeta grasps the back of your head, pulling you down and thrusting his tongue into your mouth, his moans mixing with yours. Your tongues battle for dominance, and you give in to him, letting him draw yours into his mouth where he can suck on the wet muscle. 

Goku pulls out suddenly, making you cry out in protest, but he pulls you away with him, snarling down at the other Saiyan still lying on the bed.

“I want to switch places!” he growls, holding you against him as Vegeta smirks. He sets up slowly, taking his time to do so, and chuckles darkly.

“What’s the matter, Kakarott? Feeling left out?” he purrs, reaching over and running his fingers down your body, teasing against your clit when he reaches your apex. You moan, trying to get out of Goku’s grasp to lean closer, but the larger Saiyan holds you back, a deep growl coming from the back of his throat.

“Just switch me!”

Giving one last smirk, Vegeta moves aside, gesturing to the spot.

“Well? What are you waiting for, idiot? Lay down so we can get started!” he barks out, moving behind you and pressing his hardness against you. 

Goku takes his place, grabbing your hand and pulling you over to him, getting you to straddle his hips and sinking his cock all the way inside of you. He bends his knees, spreading both of your thighs to give the other Saiyan enough room to get in between them and add his own length inside of you.

A low moan falls from your lips as Goku begins bouncing you against him, the curl of his hips making his cock reach further into you then it did before. Vegeta falls back to the pace they had before, letting Goku pull out before he presses in. His hands grab you ass, digging his fingers into the supple flesh as he pounds his cock into you.

Goku pulls you down to him, coaxing a deep, sloppy kiss from you as his finger find your clit once more, teasing and stroking it between his thumb and forefinger. Breaking away, he grins lustfully up at you, his lips glistening from your wet kiss.

“Ohhhh (y/n)….. Take that cock baby,” he growls out, reaching up to caress the side of your ass, slapping it roughly. Your walls clench around them and you scream, pulling dark chuckles from both men.

“I think she likes that, ‘Geta…” Goku whispers. Vegeta’s hands begin caressing just as Goku’s had, changing to stinging swats every so often, causing you to whimper loudly. Goku lets him take over, holding onto your hip with his free hand and speeding his thrusts up.

“Such a bad girl….” Goku moans softly, watching your face as Vegeta continues to spank you. “But you need punished, right?” he asks breathily as you cry out Vegeta’s name, your whole body shaking now. You mewl softly, letting his lips capture yours. Grabbing his shoulders, your fingernails dig into his skin as Vegeta lands a particularly hard swat. 

“Are you going to cum?” Goku whispers when he breaks away, his hand coming up to pinch your right nipple between his fingers. Your hips buck and you moan, hearing low growls coming from both of them. 

“I think she needs to be fucker harder, Kakarott…” Vegeta slyly suggests, his hands smoothing over your fevered flesh. You’re so sensitive where he had been spanking you that just the feel of his fingertips make you moan wantonly. Goku smirks, biting his lip thoughtfully.

“I think you’re right, Geta…. 1 or 2?” he asks, pinching both your clit and your nipple harder, making you scream out. 

“1 should be fine… We don’t want to overdo it straight away… might want to have another round later,” he groans as you try to move away from Goku’s fingers, bucking your hips back against him roughly.

“Kakarott stop it! You’re going to make me lose it if she keeps moving like that!” Vegeta barked out, making Goku pout.

“But she makes the most wonderful sounds, ‘Geta!” he complained, giving your sensitive nubs another pinch, making your walls shudder around their cocks. Your half moaning, half crying at this point, begging for more, but unsure if you can handle it.

“See?” the younger male moans out, stroking your clit between his fingers once more. 

Vegeta growls, reaches around you and smacks him, making him huff.

“Stop it now! Just go super already!”

Goku glares around you at the other Saiyan, but does as he says, letting his power flow out and going to his first transformation. Vegeta does the same, and the size of their cocks grow, making you scream as you’re stretched even further.

Goku’s lips press against your face, soothing whispers reaching your ear as he tries to get you to relax. Vegeta leans down, his lips going to your ear where he runs his tongue across the shell, his hands rubbing circles on your back.

Your body begins to relax, your muscles letting go, as they wait for you to adjust to their sizes. After some concentrated breathing, you curl your hips, gasping at the feeling of their transformation. 

“Ready?” Goku asks, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip. You nod, sounds of pleasure stopping your words. They keep a slow easy pace until they know you are alright, and you appreciate them thinking of your comfort, but it’s driving you crazy. Entwining your fingers into Goku’s hair, you tug until he is looking at you, bucking your hips and making both men cry out.

“I don’t want this slow shit… Fuck me now or I’m getting up and finding someone that will,” you snarl. You expect shock from him, or even bewilderment.

You don’t expect the dark grin that shows off his canines.

“Really now….. You heard her Vegeta,” he whispers, his voice gravely. He grabs your thighs roughly as Vegeta grasps your hips, their thrusts stopping. You start to ask what they’re doing, but you’re cut of as they both start slamming into you, making you scream.

And you can’t stop.

They are finally making the heat go away, and your body is humming as pleasure washes over you. Goku’s dark chuckle penetrates your thoughts, making you look at him weakly, your hands pulling at his hair.

“Is that hard enough?” he whispers, making you nod weakly and moan. He lets go of one of your thighs, reaching up to grasp a handful of your hair.

“Are you going to cum for me?” 

You feel it coming as he keeps whispering to you, his deep voice vibrating through your body. Your walls start to convulse around their cocks, pulling animalistic growls from them as your body seizes up. You clamp down around them, halting any movement as your orgasm explodes inside of you. 

White overtakes your vision, sending you spiraling into black, and you wake up a few moments later, feeling both of them spurting their seed inside of you. Goku pulls your hair, smashing his lips against yours as he cums, biting your bottom lip.

“Mine…” he growls, stirring something inside of you. You whine submissively, tilting your head and exposing the side of your neck to him. You feel his lips against you before he sinks his teeth in, making you scream so loud you’re afraid your vocal cords are going to snap, your entire body straining as you feel his energy seep into your veins. 

You hear Vegeta yelling, but it sounds as if he’s a thousand miles away. His words soon start getting clearer and clearer, finally becoming understandable.

“- always thinking of yourself! What if she didn’t want to bond to you?? You have trapped her, Kakarott!!”

You gaze up at Goku blearily, his tight-lipped expression making you wonder what is going on.

“Oh come off it, Vegeta! You’re just angry that you didn’t get to do it!”

Your eyes widen at his response and you feel Vegeta stiffen behind you, making you wonder why he still hasn’t moved. 

“No, Kakarott… I just thought she should have a say in who she is bonded to for the rest of her life!” he growls out, his words finally resonating in your mind.

“You – You marked me??” you exclaim hoarsely, making Vegeta mutter a surly, “See?”

Goku looks down, a strained smile replacing the thin line of his lips.

“Y-yeah…”

“But I didn’t mark you?” you ask, your mind working quickly. As he shakes his head, you smirk, pushing yourself up, making them slip out of you as you turn to Vegeta, who watches you with curiosity. You pounce on him, tacking him down onto the mattress as you sink your teeth into the junction of his neck, his body stiffening up as he screams. Shuddering out a moan as you energy mixes with his, you sit up, waiting for him to come out of it.

His eyes open slowly, looking up at you more calmly than you expected. 

“Wh – why?”

You shrug, pulling him up as you move to sit in the middle of the bed.

“Are you mad?” you ask, watching him. He shakes his head minutely, seeming more shocked then anything. He rubs his neck, wincing as he come in contact with his mark.

“No… But wont this just complicate everything?” he asks, nodding towards Goku, who has his back against the headboard, watching the two of you with trepidation. You scoot over, planting yourself between his legs, with you back against his chest, and motion for Vegeta to come closer. He lays his head on your lap, letting you brush you fingers through his hair, a soft purr coming from him.

“I don’t see how it could be complicated. Other Saiyans have bonded with more than one person before… We just have to make it work and not let any petty arguing get in the way.” 

You feel both of them wince at your tone, sighing loudly.

“Look, I – I care about both of you. And I would assume form the conversation you were having when I came to, that you two feel the same. So I think it’s worth trying, don’t you?” you say, glancing back at Goku, who gives you a shy smile. Your gaze moves to Vegeta, who seems contemplative.

“I’m willing to try if you two are,” he finally said, reaching up and pulling you down to him, kissing you softly.

Eventually the three of you climb into bed, with you in the middle, drifting off into sleep, your minds whirling at the new life that lays ahead of you.


End file.
